Can't Touch This
by jam-ughb
Summary: Bella Swan used to live a normal life in Pheonix. But when an experience leaves her traumatized, she hasn't spoken or touched anyone for over a year. When she moves to Forks and meets the beautiful Edward Cullen, can he and his family help her? BxE
1. Silence

Chapter 1: Rules and Silence

BPOV

Today was the day. The day i was finally moving to Forks, Washington. My mom, Renee, kept telling me it was so i could get closer to my father before i graduate highschool even though I'm only a junior and she was sending me off in the middle of the year. I knew the real reason though. It was most likely she was sick of the silence and sulking around. Sure I didn't talk, but I had my reasons. If you didn't talk, no one can hold anything against you, you can't lie, and you don't have to tell the aweful truth. You don't have to make commitments or promises you can't keep, and you sure as heck won't get close to anyone. That's exactly what i needed. I couldn't get close to anyone. Renee was also tired of getting me to speak and asking why I never talked anymore--literally not the in-a-phase-where-you-don't-talk-to-your-mother way--and she was probably tired of trying to hide the disappointment on her face whenever i'd avoid a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Emphasis on tried. I could see it hurt her, but every time i touched a human flash backs of...that memory...would come flooding my brain forcing me to relive every moment of it.

That was over a year ago.

You're probably thinking, _how can someone go a whole year without talking or touching anyone?_ Trust me, its hard. Occasionally you'd bump someone on the bus or someone pushes past you, but those didn't bother me as much as contact you could avoid. Sure my mom tried sending me to therapy, but since I never talked, there was nothing to work on so the therapists would drop my case and call me "hopeless" right in front of me.

So my mom shipped me off to the dreary Forks, Washington. I walked off the small plane and saw a slightly overwight older-looking man called "dad" waving at me and calling my name.

"Bella! It's so great to see you!" Luckily Charlie wasn't into the whole "hugging" thing which is going to make it so easy to live with him. I just stared at him with my emotionless eyes and blank expression. "Well, its been some years, you've grown up into a nice young woman!" he smiled timidly. I just stared at him. Finally giving up on small talk, we started walking and he led me over to his cruiser. Oh joy. I get to ride around town in a cop car.

As we made our way to the house i noticed an old red rustic truck sitting in the driveway.

"Oh, I forgot to mention I got you a car!" He said this hoping for some big reaction but i just glanced at it. I mean don't get me wrong, I was so thankful for it i just wanted to run to it and take it for a drive, but I was so use to the expressionless facade I kept up so i just got out of the car and walked over to it. I turned back around and saw Charlie getting my bags out of the car. I slowly walked back over--only because I didn't want to trip over my own two feet, not because I didn't want to take my stuff which I was just fine doing--and helped him. He led me up to my room and left me there to my thoughts.

My room was the same as it has always been. Blue walls, yellow curtains, a rocking chair from when I was a baby still sitting by the window. The only real changes that were made was the crib was exchanged for a twin bed. I put down my things and started unpacking. It didn't take long, considering I didn't pack much and laid on the bed. I was exhausted from the couple hours in the plane and the hour in the car so I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------

I awoke with a start panting and dripping in cold sweat. The same nightmare over and over. I tried to push the last of the vivid images of _him_ and_ that night_ out of my head. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 6:30 am. Today was Monday, my first day at Forks High with a whopping 300 kids in all four grades. I had twice as many kids in one grade back in Pheonix. But, less people meant less crowded hall ways and more chances to avoid unnecissary contact. I quickly took a shower and went downstairs and noticed Charlie had already left for work. At 7:30 I decided to head out so I could get there a little early to memorize my classes.

I almost missed the school. The only thing actually indicating it was a high school was the "Welcome to Forks High" sign. With a sigh I pulled up to a building labeled Front Office. I laughed to myself at that. Way to state the obvious, does this mean they have a Back Office? Going a year without talking has left me to entertain myself so I fine the strangest things funny.

I entered the small building and was hit with warm, dry air, as opposed to the wet, cold air outside. I walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" a cheery woman with red curly hair asked. I just looked at her. After seconds of her just staring blankly at me I sighed and pulled out the notepad I always carried with me--I only used it on occasions such as this--and wrote Bella Swan a.k.a. "new girl" on it trying to be sarcastic. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. "Oh I'm so sorry I should have known! Here, you must get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day," she said handing me a pink slip. She looked at me expecting a thank you I'm sure but I just turned around and walked right back outside. This was going to be an interesting day.

------------------------------


	2. The Beautiful People

**Disclaimer: **I noticed that I seemed to have forgotten to put a disclaimer on the other chapter so here's one! Stephenie Meyer owns all of her characters and anything thats recognizable as hers. :)

**A/N: Hey! Wow this story has only been up for a couple of hours and I can't believe how many alerts are already on it! You guys rock:D And just because all these alerts are making me feel warm and fuzzy inside, heres another for today!**

**Also, I would just like to tell you guys that I'm going to **_**try**_** to update everyday, but don't hate me and gather pitchforks and torches if I can't. :) I ride horses, so the days I ride I might only be able to post a short chapter or not at all, depending on the time. But don't think I've deserted you!**

**Please remember this is only my first fanfiction and I don't have a beta, so if you see any mistakes or something doesn't really make sense feel free to ask:D**

**-JAM**

Chapter 2: The Beautiful People

BPOV

I looked at my schedule and went to first period which was English. I entered the classroom before the bell rang and handed the paper to the teacher. She looked at me, surprised, then quickly signed it.

"Isabella Swan, I wasn't expecting you till at least a week what made you want to come early?" she asked curiously. I just shrugged. The class filed in and the bell rang. "Class may I have your attention please? This is the new student," she turned to me, "you can introduce yourself."

Ha, yeah, I wasn't going to break my "no talking" streak just for a bunch of faces I didn't know. I looked at her, then at the class who were all staring at me, expectantly, and back. I sighed, and just walked to the only open desk.

"Well then, I guess you don't want to introduce yourself. Oh well, whatever you like," she said as she turned to the board to begin the lesson. I could feel the stares of people as they were trying to figure out who the new kid was. Towards the end of class the lesson was over and we all had a chance to talk. Well, minus me. A greasy haired boy sitting next to me turned towards me smiling. He looked like the chess-club, over helpful type.

"Hello, I'm Eric!" I stared at him. His smile drooped a little. "And you are..." he asked moving his hand in circular motion. I just kept staring at him. "It's ok if you're shy, you can trust me."

Those words. I quickly turned away. That's exactly what _he_ said. I couldn't trust anyone. No one but myself. Thankfully the bell rang and I half ran out of the class room. The next period flew by with more stares from other kids and the teacher asking me to introduce myself--which I didn't of course--and I now knew the name of three people. There was Jessica Stanley, she seemed pretty nice, but you could tell she was the high school gossip. There was Eric who still bothered me with my name (they all did) and Mike Newton. Mike followed me _everywhere_. Literally. He reminded me of a loyal golden retriever. Finally it was lunch time and they invited me to sit with them at lunch.

Everyone refered to me as Girl which was fine, I was used to it. It kind of ticked me off that they couldn't be a little bit more creative, but I'd deal.

That's when I saw them. There were five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. One had short spikey black hair, another had long wavy golden hair who put supermodels to shame, another blonde male, a big muscular male with dark, curly hair that looked like a weight lifter, and a bronze-haired boy that was smaller than the rest, but still fit. They were all looking in different directions at random cracks in the wall. Jessica, noticing my gaze laughed almost darkly.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales," she said. I turned to her. "The big one is Emmett Cullen, the gorgeous blonde is Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper Hale, the short one with spikey hair is Alice Cullen, and the brownish redish haired one is Edward." Edward. Hm. He was interesting. They were all interesting. "Their mother adopted them and the Hales just kind of live with them. They're foster children. Apparently she can't have kids." She said this like it was a sin. I couldn't help but stare at them. They were all inhumanly beautiful. "And the weird thing is, is that they're all, like, _together._ Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, but Edward isn't with anybody." Did I hear longing in her voice? "But I guess it isn't that weird considering they're not technically related."

Just then, the bronze haired one--Edward--turned around and looked me straight in the eye with a confused expression on his face. I immediately turned my gaze on the table in front of me and a bright red blush appeared on my face. Which was odd. I was normall good at keeping everything plane, like I was just a mono tone expressionless person. What had set off the blush? It could be that Edward was gorgeous and was looking at me, which automatically made me self conscious. Yes, that had to be it.

"O-M-G" I cringed at her use of instant messaging language. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." I turned an even deeper shade of red. Why was he affecting me like this. I frowned and tried to focus on making the blood drain away from my face.

The minutes flew by and I was only vaguely aware of the conversation around me. I was quickly brought out of my thoughs by the bell ringing, signaling for lunch to be over. I silently got up and headed to fourth period--Biology.

I quickly gave my slip to the teacher to sign. I walked down the aisle to the only seat that was open, because I had tried to avoid Mike and ended up getting lost, so I was almost late. Of course, the only seat open just had to be right next to the one and only Edward Cullen. I sat down and he had the most menacing look on his face and he was glaring at me. The phrase _if looks could kill..._ran through my brain. What did I ever do to this kid? It's not like I'd ever talked to him. He was sitting on the edge of his seat as far away as possible. I just looked straigh at the teacher, but I didn't concentrate because I'd already learned everything he was saying.

The bell finally rang and Edward was already out the door.

"What did you do to Edward?" Excuse me? What did _I_ do? I just looked at him! "He's never been like that." So this wasn't his normal behavior...oh well. It can't possibly be my fault. Did he just simply hate me for "breathing his air?" Pretty people were like that. They hated ugly people just for existing.

The day finally ended and I walked back to the front office to hand the lady my slip. The wind blew ice against my cheeks and I quickly stepped into the nice warm atmosphere of the office. And there he was. Standing in front of the desk, argueing quietly with the woman, was Edward.

"...I'm sorry, but there aren't just any openings in any of the other biology classes..." I heard her saying. So he was transferring out of the class because of me? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU I wanted to scream at him. This was getting out of hand. As if just now noticing my entrance he turned around and glared at me again. His eyes were black as coal which was strange because he didn't have dark skin or dark hair.

"Never mind then," he said quickly in the most velvety, soft, beautiful voice I had ever heard. Wait, did I just say beautiful? What has gotten into me? He abruptly turned around, and taking the longest way around me, he walked out of the office door.Well, at least it would be easier to avoid him. One less person to have to worry about brushing up against. I walked to the counter and handed her my slip.

"Hello, dear! How was your first day at Forks High?" she asked cheerily. As usual I just stared. The silence started to get uncomfortable--for her, I was use to it--and she shifted in her seat, cleared her throat, and looked down. It was typical behavior for other people when confronted by me. I turned around, almost gracefully, catching myself before I'd trip, and walked out the door.

I cooked dinner for Charlie and went to bed. I tried to stay up as long as possibly this time, because the less sleep I had, the less time I had with that terrifying nightmare.

--------------------------

The next week flew by quickly with no sign of Edward. At first, they were all gone, but the next day they--minus Edward-- were sitting at they're usual spots, no eating food and just staring in random directions. I couldn't help but feel the disappointment when I noticed Edward not there. He was all I could think about lately, even if he did give me the death stare and hated my guts. That didn't mean I had to hate him, right? Right.

The day Edward did come back I was terrified. What if he did the same thing to me again? As I walked to the lunch table I kept my eyes on my feet the whole way there. I snuck a quick glance to their table and noticed Edward was looking at me again, but there was something different about him...was he, _smiling?_ Yes, a faint smile was on his lips as he caught my eye contact. I blushed and looked down. Of course. That's all I ever seem to do around Edward is _blush_. Stupid, overactive blood vessels.

I was dreading going to Biology, but at the same time excited. This was how my mind was, _Edwards back!_ and then, _Oh no, Edwards back..._so you see the confusion my brain was having? I counted down the seconds until the bell rang so I could get to class before him so I didn't have to walk down the aisle, in perfect view of him.

3...2...1...RING

With that I dumped my tray and as fast as I could go without falling and made it to Biology before he did. I sat down greatfully in my chair and saw Mike come in the room after me. He caught my eye and he quickly walked over to my desk. "Hey!" he said even though I just saw him not five minutes ago. He came over and sat on the end of the desk and I noticed Edward walking into the room. He was definately smiling. "You know, you can definately trust me with your name. It's been a whole week now!" he said putting his hands up in the air for dramatic affect. By now Edward was sitting next to me, looking at me in a sideways glance. And then, Mike reached out and faintly touched me hand. I visibly tenced and my breathing started to come in irregular breaths. Mike probably thought it was in reaction to his touch, like I actually _liked_ him or something, and I saw a slight smirk on his face. He tried to look concerned.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked and he reached out and gently touched my face. That sent me over the edge. My breathing picked way up and I did what I did whenever someone touched my face like that. I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Loud too, not just a quiet little whimper. Tears started pouring they're way out of my eyes. Mike looked taken aback as he quickly removed his hand, but it was too late. I jumped off the chair and rolled into a fetal position, rocking slightly back and forth, the screams still coming. By now everyone was crowding around me, which made it worse. My chest was tight and my head felt like it was going to explode. Flash backs, one after the other, of that night where trying to push themselves in front of my eye lids. The feel of _his_ hands as it caressed my tear stricken cheek. His hot, heavy breathe on my neck...all of it, came rushing back. Then, right before I thought I was going to die, it stopped. Just suddenly stopped. The images turned black and I only had the faint feel of a headache. I sat on my knees and tried to take deep, even breathes. Then, like always, I blacked out.

I woke up some time later and opened my eyes and was blinded by flourescent lights. I could make out several blurry faces surrounding me. I was laying on my back on something hard. I blinked again and everything came into focus. Mike, Jessica, everyone was looking down on me with different levels of concern. Jessica's looked like she could hit the school with a brand new story, _New Girl Freaks Out at a Single Touch_ being the headline. Mike looked a little concern, but what got my attention the most was Edward. His face was nothing but concern. I put my hand to my forhead and slowly sat up. Relief convered everyone's faces as they realized I didn't die.

"Get back, everyone back to their seats," the teacher was saying he came over to me and knelt beside me. The only person who didn't move was Edward as he came over and stood behind the teacher. "Are you ok?" the teacher asked.

I just shook my head, but that caused me to wince, because I had a migrane start to form.

"I think I should take her home," Edward said in his velvet voice. "I could take her to see my father."

"That's an excellent idea Edward," he said as he stood up and stuck a hand out to me. I coward away from him and stood up quickly, which was a big mistake. The room started spinning and I was about to fall again when someone grabbed my waist. Bad idea. Man, can't these people learn? I stood there, closing my eyes, waiting for the fit to come back. Nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward standing not to far away from me, supporting my weight. Just in case, I quickly moved back. That was odd. Nothing, not a single memory. The only thing I was actually thinking about me was how it felt great to be in his arms. Stop it! What's wrong with you Bella? I shook that thought from my head and grabbed my bag, which was quickly taken by Edward, and I followed him out to the parking lot. We walked in silence for a little while out to his car before he spoke.

"So, what happened back there?" he asked, true concern in his topaz eyes...wait--TOPAZ? The last time I saw him he had BLACK eyes! Maybe it was the light, yeah, that had to be it. I just kept walking. We reached a fancy silver Volvo which looked way out of place in this parking lot filled with old beat up cars (much like mine). I slid into the seat next to him and I couldn't help but feel shakey. I didn't do well in enclosed spaces. Noticing my antsy-ness--if that's a word--Edward tried small talk. "Why is it that you don't talk?"

Wow that was a really stupid question. It's almost like going up to a blind person saying, "Wow look at this!" He must have saw something in my expression I gave him. "Oh, ha, that was a really stupid question. I guess what I meant to say was--and you can just nod your head or something if you want to answer it--are you able to talk?" I sighed, and nodded. His face turned to curiosity. That whole eye changing color thing was still itching in the back of my mind, so I took out my notepad and wrote _"Why did your eyes change color?"_ and handed him the slip of paper. He looked at my warily and looked at my note quickly. I noticed we were about to head out of the city limits and his speedometer was well over a hundred miles per hour. He looked almost uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about? My eyes never changed color," he said seriously, looking in my eye. I sighed in disbelief and realized I wasn't going to get more than that. As we cross the city limits I started to get anxious. Why was he going out of the city limits? Where were we going? He must have noticed the panicked look in my face.

"We're going to my house. I'm taking you to see Carlisle, he's a doctor," he said. I've heard that name before somewhere...but where? I tried to concentrate. It was back in Pheonix...I think mom was on the phone talking to someone. I heard something about psychiatrist and doctor and Carlisle. Light bulb! Carlisle must have been the doctor they were talking about sending me to. Apparently he's more than a surgeon. I got another clean sheet of paper from my notebook and scrawled "_Psychiatrist?"_ on it. I've never used the pad so much on one person. I just really wanted to hear his voice.

"On some occasions, yes," he replied smiling a crooked smile that took my breath away. NO this was NOT happening, there is no way I'm falling for Edward, its too soon, he's just going to do to me what...ok stop thinking about it...maybe he's different. Edward broke me from my concentrated thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" This surprised me. No one had ever asked me that before. I looked at him, startled, then quickly composed myself and just shrugged.

We pulled up to the front of a huge white three story home. Well, more like mansion. Edward got out and before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt he was already opening the door for me. He led me into the house and the whole first floor was one gian room. We walked up the staircase at the far left side of the room and went to the second floor. We came to a large wooden door that had the name "Carlisle Cullen" printed on it. Edward swiftly knocked three times on the door and I heard a faint "Come in," from somewhere within. He reached out and opened the door and inside sat a really gorgeous young man with blonde hair. He looked maybe early to mid twenties. He was sitting in a leather chair in front of a heavy oak desk. Carlisle looked up, surprised.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked then noticed me standing behind him. Edward moved out of the way.

"Dad, this is Isabella Swan," I gasped. _No one_--besides the teachers_--_new my name.

"Isabella," I grimaced, I hated that name. I prefer Bella, but no one knew that. "Oh, do you not like to be called Isabella?" he asked, noticing my grimace. I shook my head no. "What would you like to be called?"

I got out the pen and paper, sighing, and wrote _"Bella_" on it. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella," he said smiling and reaching out his hand. I looked at him, then his hand, then back up at him.

"Oh, of course, you're Charlie Swan's daughter!" Carlisle said while slapping himself on the forehead. "I'm Carlisle, your new psychiatrist." He smiled. "So, what brings you out here, Edward?"

"Well, she kind of had a panic attack and I just wanted to make sure she was ok," Edward replied. I blushed.

"That was very smart of you, Edward. May I?" he asked as he reached a stethoscope towards me. I took a step back. "Edward, do you know what started this panic attack?" he said turning to Edward.

"Well, _Mike Newton_," he sneered his name, "touched her hand and she tensed up and started breathing irratically. Then he touched her cheek and it started." Edward stated looking back at me. Carlisle turned to me.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked me. I just stared at him. "If I guess it will you tell me?" I slightly nodded my head.

"A month?" No. "Four months?" No. "Up or down?" I pointed my thumb upwards. He thought for a moment. "A year?" I shrugged as if saying around there. "You haven't talked in about a year?" he asked, disbelief covering his face. I looked down and nodded my head slowly. I think I was going to like this psychiatrist. "So do these 'panic attacks' as Edward puts it, start up when someone touches you?" I nodded. Edward was studying my face.

"But when I steadied you they didn't come back," he stated, confusion shown throughout his face. I looked at him and cocked to my head to the side. I have been wondering that this whole time.

**A/N: ok I think I'm going to stop there. It's kind of in the middle of something, but it's not too too important. I just need to get some facts out of the way so I can get to the juicy drama! woo!**

**:D**

**-JAM**


	3. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer:** **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! **

**A/N: ok, wow. so many reviews/alerts! you guys are going to make my heart explode! it may not seem that big of a deal to you guys, but it makes me feel special:D so heres the third chapter for today because people want me to update! update! update! so here i am, updating in the wee hours in the morning on a SATURDAY cuz i felt guilty for not updating last night. :D**

**you guys are special. **

**so now i know what authors are talking about when they say "reviews make me write faster!" cuz, well, i've experienced that they do:D **

**I dont think this chapter is going to be as long as the last one, I almost lost my plot it was so long! (to me at least)**

**rock on!**

**-JAM**

Chapter 3: Accidents Happen

BPOV

Edward drove me home and we sat in the driveway in silence. It was pouring and I really did not want to get wet. Edward sighed and looked at me.

"This is so dangerous," he said suddenly. I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. "You really shouldn't be hanging around me." Me? Hanging around him? He must be confused. He's the one always around me! But, still, I can't deny there is an attraction that just draws me closer...stop it! This is bad! You shouldn't be thinking these things! I quickly opened the door and lunged into the house. I couldn't get close. I was already too close.

I walked into the warm house.

"Bella? Is that you?" Duh. Who else? I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned off the tv and looked at me. "I need to talk to you about something, Bells. See, your mother and I had a chat before you came up here, andisetyouupwithapsychiatrist." He said this last part too fast. I turned my head and raised my eyebrows. Thankfully, he got the hint. "I set you up with a psychiatrist. Or rather we, your mother and I. His name is Dr. Cullen and he's the town's surgeon." After he finished, he sat there, holding his breath, until I responded in some way. I just blinked. Apparently that was enough for him. He exhaled and looked down.

I got up and started on dinner. Fish again tonight. I was always cooking food for Renee back at home. Sometimes it was more like she was the child and I was the adult. After a dinner in silence (no pun intended) I went up and started working on my essay for English. I had already done one, so I basically just pulled it from memory. I put on my cd, hoping to delay sleep as long as possible again tonight. Of course I was unsuccessful and drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

Except this time it was different. There was no he-who-sha'll-remain-nameless, or dark bedrooms or tears. Instead I was walking along a path in a green forest. It was just me, the green trees, and fog. I couldn't really see where I was going, but I never stopped. Then I saw a figure off in the distance. I walked a little bit faster to find out who it was. I finally reached him, and Edward turned around and grinned evilly at me, but I wasn't afraid. I just wanted to be closer to him, to hear him speak, to feel his presence. As I reached out to touch him, he vanished. Gone. Like he was never there. I frowned and started looking around me. It was just me again and trees, and fog. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

I didn't wake up screaming or panting in a cold sweat. Instead, my eyes just opened and I layed there completely confused. I tried to figure out why in the world I would dream something like that. Apparently my mind was telling me that if I got any closer, he would either go evil on me (like _him_) or just disappear because good men don't exist in this world.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5:30 am. I exhaled and sat up slowly while rubbing my eyes. I wonder what people were saying about me at school. Not that I care, its just always good to know what you're going to walk into. I took a long, hot shower and used my favorite scented strawberry shampoo. Today was going to be a long day, I could feel it. I let my hair air-dry while I got dressed and just left it in loose, wet curls down my back. I put on a deep blue v-neck sweater and some dark blue skinny jeans and made my way downstairs. It was only 6:30, so I chewed my cereal slowly, savoring every bite. After Charlie left, I knew I couldn't busy myself with anything else so I headed outside to my truck. And into the _snow_. Disguisting. I pulled up my hood and swapped my flats for some snow boots and made my way sluggishly to my truck.

Surprisingly, I made it to school unscathed and didn't slip on the icey roads. when I got to school I saw silver chains over my back tires. How nice of Charlie. A faint smile reached my lips, the first time in a long time that I was genuinly happy and thankful. It was all interrupted, however, when I heard the squeal of tires on payment. I looked up quickly and saw a van headed straight at me. Remind me to never smile anymore either. Because, apparently, whenever I get happy something bad always has to come and ruin it! I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to come, when I felt something heavy from the opposite direction push me to the ground and stop the van from running over my legs. I looked up and saw Edward holding me to the ground. Wait for it...nope still no flash backs. A small group of people had gathered around the little incident and several had already called the ambulance. Great. I couldn't go a full two weeks without missing school due to some kind of accident.

And then something struck me as odd. I had seen Edward six car spaces over...how could he have gotten to me so fast? I pushed the thought from my mind, thinking maybe I was going insane. The ambulance finally got there and since I couldn't say "I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital," I just went along with it. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I saw Edward jump in the back with me.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked, pure concern on his face and something else, I couldn't quite place it. I nodded my head and instantly regretted it. I grimaced as pain shot through my skull from where I hit my head on the ground. "You hit your head pretty hard." he said, noticing my face. I just glared at him. He had explaining to do. I was going to get it out of him somehow...

We made it to the hospital and I sat on a very uncomfortable bed with an unneccessary neck brace. As soon as the nurse walked out of the door I tore it off. Edward came by and sat on a chair next to my bed. For the first time in a year I felt compelled to talk to him. There was so much I wanted to ask! Like, how in the heck did he make it over to me in time? How did he stop _a moving van_ without getting so much as a scratch? Why did his eyes change color? This Edward Cullen was almost as mysterious as me.

After the drama of the morning's accident died down and everyone returned to school, except me, I rode home with Charlie.

"So, Bella, since you aren't going to school today, do you think you'd be up to fitting in a small session when Dr. Cullen this afternoon? I mean, I know that the accident probably shook you up, and I'd understand if you didn't want to, I just thought I'd ask," I just shrugged. Whatever. I didn't really care.

Later that afternoon, Charlie dropped me off at Edward's house for my first session.

**A/N: yeah, i know its a short chapter, but i felt guilty for not updating something last night so something is better than nothing right? and im not very happy with this chapter, but its more like a filler. i know this scene is so cliche and almost every fanfiction had it, but its pretty important for the plot later in the story.**

**:D**

**i dont really know when the next time i can update, **_**maybe**_** saturday night but i have a horseshow sunday (i know, who the heck has a horse show on SUNDAY?) but, apparently i do, so i'll try my best to update tonight.**


	4. Compromise

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything recognizable as Twilight.**

**A/N: here's another chapter!**

**(wow, what a way to point out the obvious...)**

**ANYWAY, i'll try to update maybe tomorrow or monday. i think i'm going to write two chapters right now, but only post one, so i'll always be a chapter ahead, so if i dont have time to write a chapter one night i'll just post the other chapter i already wrote!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 4: Compromise

BPOV

Dr. Cullen led me to a hallway opposite of the office we were in yesterday. I didn't really notice their house before. It was just as beautiful as the outside! It was all a simple design, but it was beautifully designed. The hallway we were walking down had paintings of what looked like the Victorian Era.

Dr. Cullen stopped in front of a door and opened it, while ushering me inside.

"Hello again, Bella!" he said with enthusiasm. "Remember, you can just call me Carlisle, if you ever talk. No need to have formal names!" he said with a small laugh. He gestured to a couch-like bed and sat next to me in a big leather chair. Let the questions begin.

"So, Bella, you haven't talked in over a year?" One year, 4 months, and 28 days to be exact. But hey, who's counting? I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at the ceiling. "You don't have to answer me if you like, but if there is a question you would like to answer just nod or shake your head. Would that be ok?"

I thought about it a minute. I really liked Carlisle, so I guess I better play along. I nodded my head yes. His face broke out into a huge smile.

"Great! Now, is the reasons you don't let anyone touch you the same reason you don't talk?" I layed there, visibly tense. I really did not want to revisit my past. After thinking about it long and hard, I decided the only way to get this session over with was to coroperate. Stiffly, I nodded my head yes while still staring at the ceiling.

"Was it a person that did it to you?" he asked very carefully. I knew he was trying not to upset me. I liked that. Most psychiatrists are like "TELL ME WHATS WRONG NOW" but not him. He was very patient.

Again, I nodded my head. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. No, I was not going to cry! It's a sign of weakness! He sighed, and moved a little closer to me. I noticed his eyes were the same topaz color as Edward's.

"Was it a male?" he asked with sincerity in his voice. Reluctantly, I nodded my head. I've never given this much information out to _anyone_. He was just so easy to like. "Did it happen during the day?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "Are you crying?" he asked sounding worried. I put my hand to my cheek and sure enough betrayal tears had made their way down my cheek. "I think we should stop there. We'll pick up again in a later session. Edward?" he called in a normal voice as if he were talking to me. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 4:00.

"Yes?" came that velvet voice as he walked into the office. He noticed my wet face and a look of concern came over his face. I quickly wiped away all the remaining tears.

"Take Bella to Port Angelas and get her some dinner," he said. He smiled encouragingly at Edward, which confused me. I noticed his eyes were the brightest honey color i've seen on him yet.

"Sure!" he said and smiled that crooked smile that took my breath away. "Let me just get my keys."

We walked down the hallway and stood in front of a door. So, this was his room? I was really excited to see it, for reasons that were unidentified to me. He opened his door and I took a step in. The carpet was thick and was a golden color. He had thick curtains on one wall that were about the same color as the carpet, maybe a shade darker. He had stacks and stacks of cd's along another wall, and a big stereo system that sit in the cornor. But the thing that struck me as odd, was the lack of bed. The only thing he had was a black leather sofa, but I couldn't see him sleeping on that. I walked over to his cd's to maybe find something I recognized. I looked for some way that they were arranged in, date, year, abc order, but nothing. They were just there, all jumbled up. I scanned the cd's and saw one I recognized. It was a Debussy cd and I looked for the track Claire de Lune. That was one of my favorite songs growing up and still kind of is. Noticing me, Edward walked over.

"You a fan of Debussy? He's one of my favorite," he said. Wow, a teenage boy that loves classical music? Edward certainly was one of a kind. I nodded my head and put the cd back exactly where I found it. "We should get going."

I turned around and followed him out of the house to his silver volvo. We rode in silence to Port Angelas and surprisingly got there before 5:00. It had only taken us about 45 minutes as opposed to the 2 hours it usually took. We went to a small Italian restuarant and got a table for two in a very private area. Of course, the waitresses were all over Edward, trying to get his attention. They just looked at me, probably thinking _Why is he with her?_

We sat down and the waitress took my order and I sipped my coke while looking at my hands. I had to make a very big discision right now and I was going to think it all the way through. Edward, noticing my concentrated stare, asked what I was thinking about. I just looked at him and sighed. I pulled out my notepad.

"_What are you?"_ I wrote on it. He looked a little taken aback by my word choice but I wasn't going to back down. Edward could do things normal humans could.

"What are you talking about?" I almost laughed. He chuckled a little. Wow it was a beautiful sound. "I mean _writting_ about?"

"_I know you're not normal. You can do things normal humans can't." _I replied. His face was blank and he looked at me without blinking.

"I still don't know what you mean," he replied. I sighed. Well, I can be just as stubborn as him.

"_You saved me in impossible circumstances, your eyes change color, and you're incredibly fast_." I wrote. He's not going to crack. The only thing that will would be to make a compromise, but I have to remain absolutely sure I want to do this.

"Wow, you are very observant are you? I was standing right next to you when the van almost squashed you. I don't know what you mean by the eyes changing color." I sighed and looked back down at my hands thinking hard.

"_How about a compromise_?" I wrote slowly. His face softened a little bit.

"Depends..." he said, eyeing me warily. I'm sure my expression was pained. I was extremely stress out.

"_You tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine_." I wrote shakily. Hopefully he wouldn't accept it, or maybe he would just flat out tell me. He looked surprised as he read the note. He took a while to answer and our, well_ my,_ food came. I ate slowly as I waited for his response.

"Ok," he said taking a deep breath. I looked up at him and he was perfectly composed with a trace of...fear? "But not here, when we get in the car."

**A/N: HAHAHA i'm evil aren't i? dramatic music and narrator voice will she tell Edward (and all my magnificant readers) what happened to her? will Edward tell her he's a vampire? what does mustard have to do with the plot?**

**well i could answer your last question, and that answer is simply no. ha. sorry i only got five hours of sleep last night so i'm kinda loopy. i know you all will be probably about to rip my head off so i'll update tonight. Scout's honor!**

**but then again, i'm not a scout...**

**sorry this chapter isn't very long, i just wanted something dramatic to happen. i dont think any of my other chapters are going to be as long as the second one, that seriously almost ruined my story. **

**rock on (and don't kill me)!**

**-JAM**


	5. Sad Songs and Waltzes

**Dislcaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**A/N: ok, ive been thinking all day, wondering if i was moving too fast.**

**fast, shmast, i dont care!**

**heres the next chapter, the title was inspired by a Cake song, but only the title, not the actual plot, duh. :D**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 4: Sad Songs and Waltzes

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was about to speak. I was terrified, but I was finally going to find out about Edward. Was it really worth it, though? Yes, I would tell myself, because if i didn't find out, I would probably go insane and regret this decision. Lord knows I don't need anything else to regret.

Edward paid for the bill and we headed out to the cold night air. Edward noticed me shivering and shrugged off his jack and handed it to me. I took it greatfully, but was wondering if he'd get cold. We walked in silence to the car, both of us deep in our own thoughts.

A whole year of not talking, and it's come down to this. A whole year of not touching or getting close to anyone. But, if he told anyone I talked, I would deny it. They wouldn't believe him anyway. Thinking this, I took out the notepad and scribbled, "_If you tell anyone about __anything__ that happened tonight, I'll deny it."_

He nodded. "You can trust me." I winced at his choice of words, and he noticed. "Will I find out why you do that every time someone says that sentence?" I slowly nodded my head. When we got closer to Forks, still neither of us talking, he broke the silence.

"I know the perfect place we can talk."

He veered off the main road onto a smaller road, headed deeper into the forests. He stopped at the end of the pavement where a little trail led off into a green forest.

"This way," he said, but we walked away from the path and just headed into the trees. Of course my clumsyness had to kick in, because I would trip every five minutes it seemed. After endless hours--well it felt like hours--of walking to nowhere, we came to an opening. It was a perfectly circular meadow, where wild flowers grew. I gasped at the sight.

"It's twilight," Edward said. I looked up to the moon and the stars that were trying desperately to appear above.. He sat down in the middle of the meadow cross legged and I sat in front of him. "Would you like me to go first?" I nodded.

"Well, you see, my family and I...we're not humans. You were right. We're something more..._terrifying_...than human." He must have seen the puzzled look on my face. He sighed and looked down at his hands across his lap. "We're vampires. But don't worry, we don't drink human blood. Only animal. That's why all of our eyes are topaz. If we drank from humans, they would be crimson. So, you see, this whole situation right now, us sitting in the forest alone, is very dangerous. Your blood appeals to me much stronger than any other human's. It's like, if you put a recovering alcoholic in a room full of wine, he has the choice to refuse it. But, in that very same room, he came across the finest whiskey..." He sighed. "I'm not making much sense here am I?" He paused. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to keep talking. I loved the sound of his voice.

"I guess what I'm saying, is your my brand of whiskey." At this, he smiled a little, but it didn't touch his eyes.

I have to admit, someone didn't come up to me on a regular basis going "I'm a vampire," so this whole conversation was a little strange.

"But, thats not all." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Some vampires having certain abilities that they bring over from the human life," he stated. "I can read minds." I could feel my face pale. It wasn't because he scared me or I thought he was insane, it was, if all that was true, he was just listening into everything I was just thinking. But, if that was also true, he'd know my past and wouldn't ask about it or agree to my compromise because, basically, he'd just be telling his story.

His head dropped in his hands and he groaned. "I scared you, didn't I?" He must have seen my face pale, even in the moonlight. "If you never want to see me again, I would completely understand. In fact, it's probably for the best." With that, he stood up and started to walk away.

"Stop," I whispered, not yet trusting my vocal cords. I didn't want him to leave! I also didn't think he could have possibly heard me but he was sitting back in front of me before I could blink.

"Did you just..." he said but left the rest of the sentence hanging. I nodded my head and looked down. He smiled so big, the brightness of it made the moonlight pale next to his glorious face. Wait, glorious? What is wrong with you, Bella?

I sighed, my turn. But, to spare myself from tears, I had to ask something.

"If...if you can read...minds, does that mean you know...everything?" I asked just above a whisper, but still a whisper. His expression became puzzled.

"Everything as in _your_ everything?" he asked. I almost giggled. That was a funny sentence. I nodded and looked down. "But, thats the thing. I can't read _your_ mind. Nothing. Blank. It's as if you don't exist, but yet I'm standing right in front of you." I visibly relaxed. But then almost immediately tightened back up. He hadn't heard anything I was thinking, that was a relief, but now I had to explain to him everything. "If you don't want to tell me about it, it's alright." He said. I shook my head. I _wanted_ to tell him, I just didn't know if i'd last. I reached out and slowly grazed the back of my hand across his cheek. He closed his eyes and didn't move. Still nothing. No flashbacks, I couldn't even bring up the memories if I wanted to. It was like he was blocking them all from me without realizing it. Maybe Edward could fix me. I was going to hold on to that one shread of hope as I started to tell my story.

I told him about most of my life, how I grew up in Pheonix, Arizona and my mom had left Charlie here in Forks. I told him the basics of my life, leading up to that one, terrible night. My voice grew stronger as I talked, and it felt funny to feel the vibrations in my throat again.

"My best friend, James, told me he loved me. And I didn't know if I loved him back, so I didn't say anything. I panicked and ran. I called Victoria, my other childhood friend, telling her about it and how I didn't know what to do. She told me to just relax and think about it in the morning. So, when I went to school the next day, everyone was talking about it. Apparently, Victoria decided to make a story about it and told everyone about how I dropped my friendship with James because he confessed his feelings to me and I didn't love him back. This of course got back to James and he was was outraged--he was diagnosed with bipolar disease. On Friday, he called my house telling me that he wanted to speak with me in person about it. I thought the mood swing was because of his bipolar disease. So, I went over to his house that night. His parents weren't home and he'd obviously been drinking. I tried to turn around and leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside and up to his room. He started yelling at me, saying if I didn't love him back I should have just told him instead of spread rumors about him. But I didn't spread the rumors and I didn't know if I loved him or not because I didn't know the feeling. I was only sixteen!" By now I was sobbing and Edward was holding me against him, comforting me.

"You don't have to say anymore, Bella," he said sadly.

"I'm not done..." I replied. "We got into a huge argument and he went back downstairs while I just sat on his bed crying. When he came back up..." I started heaving, not really being able to breath as I brought it up, but I felt safe in Edward's arms, like nothing could hurt me, so I continued.

"He was acting funny. He wasn't being himself. He grabbed me by the wrists and forced me to stand up. James held me close to his face and I could smell the booze in his breath. He wiped my cheek and leaned his head against my neck. Then, suddenly, he forced me back on the bed and...and..." I couldn't continue. I sobbed harder and harder. Edward's body was tense. I tried to look up at him, to see any sign that he understood what I was getting to him, but I couldn't work the muscles in my neck. My whole body was numb as the night's memories were fresh in my brain, but it was different than the panic attacks. It wasn't like I was reliving the experience. I was aware they were just memories, nothing more. I started to calm down and started speaking again.

"After that, he pulled out a long blade and...stabbed himself," I took a deep breath before the sobs came back again. "Right in front of me..."

I broke down into a fresh wave of tears, but recovered quicker than the last time. "Terrified, I ran home as fast as I could. I didn't want my mom to see me in the state I was in so I ran up into my bedroom and collapsed on the floor. I made a pact to myself that I would never speak again, so I would never have to relive that moment and I didn't have to answer anybody's questions. I would never get close to anybody, so I couldn't break anybody's heart or...kill them..."

Edward turned my face up to look him in the eyes. "You _did not_ kill James, Bella. It was a permanent sollution to a temporary problem. He was stupid enough to do it. I don't _ever_ want to hear you blame yourself for what he did. He deserved it for all I know! After what he did to you..." he closed his eyes and looked away, he looked like he was straining to keep his temper under control. When he held my gaze with his eyes, all I saw were sorrow, greif, concern, anger, and something else. I continued on.

"I couldn't bring myself to touch anyone after that. I felt dirty, like I didn't deserve to touch anyone. Not two months after I didn't touch anyone, whenever I did, it would bring on a panic attack and I would relive the moment over and over again.

"I couldn't trust anyone after that. Not since Victoria betrayed me that way, and James. Growing up, he always said I could trust him..." I stopped talking and sobs took over me again. Exhausted from crying and talking, I slowly slipped into a deep sleep in Edwards arms.

**A/N: so now you know! congratulations! no, james and victoria are not vampires...yet...**

**hmm...**

**anyway, i was thinking about making jacob the person, considering i don't particularly like jacob, but i must remember that there are people out there that do (as derranged as they may be), and i wouldn't want to turn away my readers!**

**and in case you all are wondering how long they were sitting in that meadow, well, she finished eating around 6:00 and they got to the meadow around 8:00 ish because they were walking human pace miles into a forest and we all know how clumsy Bella is...so that took a couple hours plus the drive down there and they sat there confessing to each other for about two hours. so when she got home it was close to 10:30**

**but as a filler, Alice called almost right after Bella fell asleep, worried that Edward did something bad, even though she didn't see anything, she was still worried.**

**so there ya go!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	6. Thoughts and Vampires

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: sorry i didn't update last night, i had to wake up at 4:00 in the morning to drive two hours to the horse show and by the time i got back i was exhausted! and i almost didn't update tonight, considering i've been sleeping all day, but i figured i owed it to you guys! **

**and in case any of you are wondering, i got a third riding on the flat (out of 8), a second over 2'6" fences (out of 6?), a fifth over the second over fences course (that one was very bad i might add), and a second over fences, and a second on the flat!**

**and then the other girl that rode her because they are thinking about buying her got reserve champion over 2' fences!**

**woo!**

**anyway, here's the next chapter, and i'm debating on whether or not i should do a chapter in edward's point of view. what do you think? your opinions matter, people!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 6: Thoughts and Vampires

BPOV

I woke up to the light shining through my window. I smiled. Wait--SUN? I looked again just to make sure, and sure enough, the clouds had gone away--almost--revealing the nice, warm sun whenever the clouds would move. I stretched and smiled wider. Why was I so happy? Then I remembered last night.

Edward told me he was a vampire. I didn't know if I should declare him insane or just play along with his charade. Something about it, though, made me think he was telling the truth. Then there was the speed, the inhuman beauty, the whole eye-changing-color thing, it was a possibility. There were, however, a couple things missing from that theory. How could he go out during the day? Then again, most of the day the clouds were covering the sun, so maybe that's why they chose Forks. Most importantly, where were his fangs? Every vampire that I have ever seen on TV had fangs. He just had perfectly white teeth.

Then my thoughts wandered to the other half of that night. The part where I confessed. Edward was the only person (besides me of course) to know everything that happened that night. He was the only person I had ever felt compelled to talk to. Would he think any differently of me? My smile was quickly dampered at that thought. Would he think I was considered "dirty" as I had thought all this time? He would probably tell somebody, what would happen if people started to find out? They would be disguisted with me, throwing me dirty glances and scrunching their noses as I walk by...

I couldn't think about it. Tears started forming in my eyes at the thought of never seeing Edward again. Why did I feel this way? I could never get into the same situation as I was in last time. I couldn't get close to Edward, no matter how much I wanted to. Love wasn't meant for me. I found that out the hard way. I'd have to run away, cut my hair and change my name. It was the only way.

I also remembered that I didn't have a single nightmare last night. I felt relieved for the first time in a year. Like I didn't have to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore. Of course, this wasn't the world, it was only my sad, depressing story that ruined my life.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10:30 am. I almost yelped and jumped out of bed, quickly rumaging through my clothes. Then I remembered it was Saturday. I smacked myself on the forehead. Duh, Bella.

I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't see Edward today. Stop it, Bella, before you really _do_ have to cut your hair and change your name. I sighed and got in the nice, hot shower. I washed my hair with my favorite scented strawberry shampoo and took my time. I got out and dressed into a deep blue v-neck sweater, considering it was still Forks and would be cold, and put on a pair of dark blue jeans. I just let my hair air dry.

I made my way downstairs, carefully, and heard a slight knock on the door. I opened it to see a very handsome-looking Edward and a short pixie-like girl I assumed to be Alice. She was beaming. Well that cancelled out the sun theory, but then I glanced up at the sky to see the sun was being covered by a cloud. I led them inside to the small kitchen and mentally chuckled at the sight of these two god-like people standing in this small, dingy kitchen. Alice spoke first.

"So, Bella, do you have any questions about us?" she asked, still smiling widely. I looked at her, then Edward, then back. Why would he tell her? Maybe I thought wrong about trusting him.

"She can see the future, she saw us in a vision," Edward explained quickly, noticing the look of shock on my face. This relieved me, slightly, because I was still a bit skeptical on the whole "vampire" thing. I motioned them into the living room so we could sit more comfortably. Thank goodness Charlie went fishing on the reservation, he'd want details. I shifted in my seat, this time me being the uncomfortable one. I hope just because I had talked last night, they didn't expect me to just talk now.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Alice Cullen," she said beaming once more holding out her hand for me to shake. Edward saw my reluctance and took Alice's hand and put it back on her lap. "Oh...my bad," she said with a nervous laugh. The truth was, I really did want to ask questions. I looked at her once more. She did match Edward. Her pale skin, her golden eyes and the beauty anyone would kill to have.

"So..." I said slowly, not giving the implication that I was going to talk a lot. "You have, uh, visions, right?" I said nervously. She beamed again.

"Sure do!" she said excitedly while slightly bouncing on the couch. Edward put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to stop.

"You'll have to excuse Alice, she's been waiting to meet you for weeks now," Edward said rolling his eyes. I coughed, weeks? "Uh, you see, Alice has had some visions about you," he said nervously. Apparently, he wasn't going to give any more details.

"Prove it," I said. They both looked slightly taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked confused.

"Prove that you can see the future. What outfit am I giong to wear tomorrow?" I asked, already mentally picking out my outfit that she would sure not be able to guess at. She went into a slight daze and burst out laughing. Crap. My face turned bright red.

"Well--" she began but I quickly cut her off.

"Ok! I believe you!" I nearly shouted. There was no way I wanted Edward to know. Crap, again. He can read minds. My face paled and I sat back into the chair, mortified. Edward chuckled slightly. I glared at him.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Edward said, trying to control his laughter. Alice looked up at him, slightly shocked, but in a good way.

"No!" I said glaring at him again. "Am I?" I asked Alice nervously.

"Ha, nope, you changed your mind," she said. I looked at her with an eyebrow up. "You see, someone's future isn't set in stone, so one tiny detail or choice can change the person's future. Say you were going to wear that outfit. You decided then and there you were going to wear that. Then you changed your mind, so you're not going to wear it. It's pretty simple if you ask me." I just looked at her with my mouth hanging open.

"And you, Edward, can't read my mind?" I asked still in shock. His smile turned down and he looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"No, I can't," he said still concentrating and in deep thought. "I wonder why that is..." He said more to himself than me.

"What about the sun?" His concentration was quickly replaced by a slight smile.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Does it burn you?" Wow I was talking much more than I anticipated. I just couldn't stop. Both of their faces turned to a look of humor.

"Myth," they both said in unison, smililng.

"We still can't go out, though," Alice replied simply.

"Why not?" I asked. If it can't burn them, then why?

"I'll show you sometime," replied Edward with that crooked smile that sent my heart beating at unsafe rates. I mentally scolded myself for reacting that way. I _cannot_ get close to Edward Cullen. Besides, how could someone as beautiful as him, fall for a simple girl like me? It must be out of pity. I almost laughed at myself for thinking it was something more. Stupid, Bella.

"Fangs?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled again.

"Myth," they said. This was getting a little freaky with them talking at the same time and all.

"Our teeth are really strong and sharp, they can tear through flesh--animal flesh--easily. Also, instead of saliva, we have venom, that puts the animal we are hunting in great pain, so it's easier to kill them." Edward replied while watching my face closely. I winced when he mentioned the word "kill."

"And your diet?" I asked carefully.

"Only animal blood," Alice replied happily. "But don't get us wrong. Human blood still tempts us, as it is with Edward and you, but we resist. We feed more regularly then other vampires, so the hunger isn't strong when we're around you guys." I remembered back in the meadow when Edward told me my scent was stronger to him. Like putting the finest whiskey in with a recovering alcoholic.

"Is my scent also strong to you, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, you're still just a plain human scent to me," she said happily. "You know what that means, right?" She said with an evil grin on her face. "More shopping time for us!" A look of pure horror came across my face and I quickly ran up the stairs, tripping on the middle step. I waited for impact, but instead fell into cold arms. I looked up to see Edward smiling playfully at me.

"Finding out your scent allures a vampire, no problem, you invite him into your home. Shopping on the other hand..." he said shaking with laughter. I glared at him and rolled my eyes, shoving myself away from him. It felt wrong to be out of his arms. Dismissing the thought, I carefully walked back into the living room to see Alice doubled over in laughter.

I sighed and sat back on the couch, waiting for them to stop they're laughing fit with my arms crossed. After they eventually calmed down, I went on with my interrogation.

"Do the others...have powers?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Emmett is stronger than the normal vampire, Rosalie has her extreme beauty," I nodded my head thinking about when I first saw them in the caffeteria. "Carlisle has his understanding and smarts, and Esme--our 'mother'--has her care and love," Alice explained.

"How do you get these 'powers'?" I asked.

"Carlisle has a theory. He supposes that whatever trait we have in the human life, becomes intensified in our vampire life--if you could call it one," Edward replied. Alice saw the looked of confusion on my face.

"He suspects that Edward was sensitive to what people though, giving him the power to read minds. Jasper could probably tell a person's emotions, Emmett was probably a decently strong human, and Rosalie was most likely obsessed with herself and was beautiful," Alice replied.

"What about you?"

Alice thought for a moment. "We're not sure. I don't really remember my human life. Carlisle thinks that I probably had these visions even when I was human."

That made sense. I sat there a moment, soaking it all in. Alice looked out the window.

"We better get going, I can hear Charlie's thoughts already," Edward said. Alice nodded. More clouds were in the sky, becoming gray quickly.

"It's also about to rain. Bye, Bella! It was so great to see you!" she squealed, and without thinking, hugged me quickly and ran out the door. I just stood there frozen. I haven't had a hug in a long time. A small smile played on my lips.

"Sorry about that, Bella," he replied smiling his crooked smile. "I must really be going now, Charlie just pulled on the street." I didn't want him to go, but figured I would have to explain to Charlie, even though I still wasn't talking to him, and he'd get suspicious. I nodded and waved my hand goodbye as he walked out and got in his Volvo. Almost immediately after he closed the door, it started pouring down. They sped out the driveway and down the street.

This was most certaintly an interesting day.

**A/N: so so so so so? this chapter was kind of a filler chapter, and bella is coming out of her shell a little more. i have plans for the next chapter, so hopefully it will get written quickly and i can update again early tomorrow.**

**review if you want, i'm not going to sit here and force you to do something you don't want to do!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	7. No Way

**Dislcaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: hey guys! i have a totally juicy plot in my head, but unfortunately, it doesn't happen until way later, so if you think things are moving too fast i apologize, i just want to get to the good stuff!**

**:D**

**and also if you have some ideas, feel free to tell me, i could probably include it! and i am sorry for not responding to you guys' reviews, they really do mean a lot and i do read them all and i smile at everyone of them!**

**so from now on, i'll try my hardest to respond.**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 7: No Way

EPOV

I drove back to the house quickly. Of course I could see the giant smirk on Alice's face the whole way there. She kept blocking me from her thoughts, singing the alphabet backwards and singing songs in Arabic. How she knew Arabic was beyond me.

"Will you stop that?" I growled at Alice. Her smirk just grew bigger.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently. Too innocently. I just rolled my eyes and went into my room.

I couldn't believe Bella had trusted me to open up to me like that, even _after_ I had told her I was a vampire. Sure the family was a little bit angry at me, but they quickly cooled down. Well, all accept Rosalie, but she was just upset that for once the limelight wasn't on her. Alice was the most supportive of me. She kept reassuring me everything was going to be fine, but I just couldn't help but think Bella would run off screaming away from me, forever. I certaintly didn't want that.

I came to the conclusion, not long after she confessed her dark past, that I would never--_could_ never--hurt Isabella Swan. After hearing all she went through, I just wanted to rip someone to shreads! How could someone do something so terrible to someone as innocent as Bella? I low growl escaped my chest and I heard a light knock on the door. Not trusting my temper enough to speak, I opened the door.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked, concerned. I nodded my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. I just wanted some time to myself. "Ok, I'm here if you need me!" With that she closed the door and left. I sighed and sat back on the couch.

Why would someone do that to Bella? Did he really love her? Did she love him? I felt a stab of jealousy. Why was I jealous? It's not like I knew this kid. Was I, Edward Cullen, actually falling for someone? No, I can't be. I'm dangerous...a monster...

As much as I tried to avoid her, I just couldn't. Not anymore. I was in too deep.

------------------

BPOV

All day Sunday I just couldn't help but smile. Sure finding out someone was a vampire was a bit...strangeeven for me, but I couldn't bring myself to feel scared. There was something about Edward that brought me out of my shell, like nothing had ever happened, like I was _whole_. I didn't ever want that feeling to go away. Something must have to go wrong now though. This was the most I've ever smiled. Everytime I smile, something bad always happened. The next thing was sure to be a whammer.

I still didn't talk to anyone. It just didn't feel right to start talking to someone other than Edward or the rest of the Cullens. Edward was beyond gorgeous, I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve anybody. Apparently I've done enough damage.

But, that didn't stop my heart or mind from acting the way they do everytime Edward came around. What was this feeling?

-------------------

Monday came around and school came back. I was really nervous to go back. How many people already knew my secret I tried so hard to hide? I slowly drive my truck to the school but got there a little early anyway. I sat in the nice warmth of my truck and sighed. Well, if they knew, I'd just run away.

I walked up to the building and saw a happy looking Edward. I couldn't help but smile. He walked over to me.

"Hello there. Lovely day today, isn't it?" he asked, smirking. I looked up. It was threatening to snow. What has gotten into him. I looked at him warily. Why was he smirking? I looked around.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked quietly. His face dropped.

"I'm not neccessarily happy, I'm just kind of nervous. Bella, would you--" he started but the bell cut him off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I responded. He sighed and looked down.

"Never mind. Would you like me to walk you to your class?" he asked smiling again. I couldn't refuse that face.

"Sure," I said happily. We walked quietly to my first period class.

"Well, see you later!" he replied while waving. I waved back and entered first period. It was getting easier and easier to talk to Edward. I could talk to him for hours if I was given the opportunity. The day rolled by and Mike and Eric were acting...anxious. They would come up to me, give each other evil glares, then walk away muttering. It was very strange. Lunch came around and I was very excited to see Edward. I really shouldn't act like this, I scolded myself. It's best to keep away. Thinking this, I decided to tell Edward, as much as that thought depressed me. My happiness was lasting too long. It could end up very badly.

Jessica and I walked into the caffeteria to our usual seats.

"Oh my gosh, Edward is looking at you again!" she said. There was something like jealousy in her voice. I looked up, and sure enough, the bronze-haired vampire was grinning at me. He waved for me to come sit by him and his family. I was a little unsure, considering the rest of them didn't like me very much. I decided this was probably a good time to tell him we could never be together, for his own protection. Sure he's a big, strong vampire, but I'd only break his heart. Even though I highly doubt he likes me. I walked over slowly, careful not to fall, and joined him and the others. They all looked pleasant enough, well except Rosalie. She didn't even look up at me. She just continued to examine her nails.

I sat down next to Edward at the lunch table.

"Hello, I'm Jasper," the blonde said. He smiled warmly at me. I smiled timidly back.

"I'm Emmett!" the big one said excitedly. Rosalie glared at him. "Listen, I don't care if you're not going to be nice, but I am!" he almost yelled. Rosalie's face held complete shock and glared at me instead. I blushed and looked down.

"Edward, can I please speak with you?" I asked barely moving my lips. I didn't want people to find out I was talking. They would bombard me with questions. Edward looked confused, but nodded. Here goes nothing...

We sat in silence for awhile, none of us talking.

"That's really annoying you know," he suddenly said. I looked up at him. "Not being able to read your mind. Instead, I actually have to _wait_," he said with a disguisted look on his face.

"Gee, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sure none of us _humans _ever feel that way," I said sarcastically. That made him smile. How I loved that smile...focus, Bella!

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?" he asked, looking up through his long lashes. I practically melted under his gaze. All coherent thought left my brain.

"Uh...I don't really remember," I said, blushing. I tried to look away from his gorgeous face, but couldn't.

"This is really dangerous, you know," he said, finally breaking eye contact. Hey, I thought he couldn't read my mind! "But, as much as I try, I can't stay away from you. You're a drug, Bella, and I'm addicted."

"I know what you mean," I barely whispered, not expecting him to hear it, but of course he did. He chuckled.

"Look behind you," he said while still snickering. I slowly turned my gaze over my shoulder. Everyone at the Mike's table was staring at us intently. Mike looked angry, Eric looked depressed, and Jessica and Lauren were shooting daggers at me. I blushed a deep crimson and turned back around.

"Do they know I've been talking this whole time?" I asked.

"No, don't worry," he said. I visibly relaxed. "Mike is just planning ways to kill me, and Eric is planning ways to kill me and Mike. Jessica and Lauren are extremely jealous." He shuddered at whatever they were thinking. "I try to block them out as much as possible." He said, grimacing. The bell rang, signaling for fourth period. We both stood up and headed out the door.

We were sitting down in our seats when Mike made his way over to our table. He glared at Edward again before turning his attention to me. Edward looked aggrivated.

------------------

EPOV

We had taken our seats when _Newton_ decided to come over. I growled too low for humans to hear.

'Good thing Cheif Swan told us her name, or else this would be pretty embarassing, but she wouldn't dare turn down the almighty Mike Newton!' I groaned internally.

"So, Isabella," she looked completely shocked he knew her name, then it was quickly replaced by aggrivation at the use of her formal name.

"It's Bella," I said coldly. Bella gave me a tiny smile. Mike just glared at me again.

"So, _Bella_, would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?" she started choking. I went to help her but she waved her hand in the air to tell me she was ok. I wanted to punch Mike in the face. Why was I so jealous?

'Maybe if I play my cards right, I can get in her pants,' I almost lost all my control right then and there. How could he think such things of her! If only he knew what she's been through...I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing deeply. Luckily no one noticed my discomfort, except for Bella. She shook her head quickly and looked at me with concern. I opened my eyes and clenched my jaw, giving her a tiny smile that I know didn't reach my eyes. She frowned, looking at me. I didn't want her to frown, I wanted her to smile.

Mike looked taken aback, and looked at me. By the time he did, I had a nice facade set on my face, making all visible signs of anger leave my face. He finally left and I sighed. Bella placed her nice, warm hand on my arm, looking up at me. I relaxed as soon as she touched me. When she did, however, something that felt like an electric shock ran up my arm. She must have noticed too, because she looked down at her hand and removed it slowly. I didn't want it to leave. I wanted it there forever. I wanted her forever.

I was in love with her.

**A/N: sorry about all the POV's changing, I just had to get this all in. **

**:D**

**yay edward finally admitted to himself he loved her! all together now, "awww"**

**juicy stuff to come, i promise. :D**

**-JAM**


	8. Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**A/N: sorry for the late update guys, i had to go to the barn today, then we ate japanese, and i didn't get home till 8, when i took a shower, checked emails, and now i'm here! it took a little longer at the barn because after i rode Comedy, i had to ride my sister's new pony with them on a trail ride to make sure he doesnt spook or anything.**

**sister's: she's not really my sister, but i've known her since she was 6 months old and she's 9 now.**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 8: Puzzle Pieces

EPOV

Today was the day I was going to ask Bella to the dance with me. She had already turned down every guy that asked her, especially Mike who would repeatedly ask her. She actually ended up yelling in his face to leave her alone. I was so proud of her. She was starting to talk little by little to other people. I was a little sad, though, because her talking to me was a huge step, and I kind of liked it when she only talked to me or the family. I felt, I don't know, special. But how could she possibly have feelings for me? For one, I'm a monster, and it's probably the best idea to stay away from me, and two, how _could _she have a feelings for a monster? I didn't deserve her. No one here did. She was someone you only found once in a lifetime.

Someone that once you found, you shouldn't let go of. This was becoming increasingly difficult for me. There was no way I could let her go, no matter what now. Sure, if she wanted to go, I'd allow her too, no matter how much it hurts.

"Uh, Bella?" We were sitting in my living room, waiting for Carlisle to finish up so she could have her session. She looked up at me.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Would you, uh, would you..." I was so nervous! I was afraid she'd turn me down like Mike and the others. I didn't know how to phrase it. I decided on something first.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked at vampire speed, too fast for humans to hear. She cocked her head to the side. It probably just sounded like murming gibberish to her. I tried it again, only a tad slower. As my confidence grew, I decided to ask her at normal speed.

"Would you, Bella, like to go to the dance with me this Friday? I mean, I know you're probably busy and all I just thought--" I was looking down at the ground, but looked up to see her face. She was absolutely beaming. I've never seen a smile so big on her gorgeous face. But, as quickly as it was there, it turned into a deep frown. Great.

"I don't know..." she said quietly. Here it comes, the dreadful "no." I sighed and looked down.

"You'll have to teach me how to dance," she said smiling again. I smiled so wide and pulled her into a hug, careful not to crush her. Suddenly realizing what my actions were, I quickly put her down and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I just got excited, and well--" I was cut off again by Bella grabbing me by the waist and pulling herself back into my arms. This was where I was meant to be. With Bella, I had a sould. I had a future. I was no longer the blood thirsting vampire I despised, but just Edward. Every one of her curves fit mine perfectly, like I was a puzzle and she was the lost piece. The piece that fit perfectly into my dead heart. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go.

"Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle said, coming through the office door. He saw us in our embrace. "I mean, we don't have to do it this instantly." But of course, all good things must come to an end. She sighed and let go.

"Yes," she responded. It felt weird not having her back in my arms, but I let her go. When she turned into the doorframe of his office, she looked back, and smiled. I couldn't help but grin back. It was like I just won the lottery! No--it was better. Bella finally put down some of her walls, and hugged me.

-----------------------

BPOV

After I hugged Edward, I couldn't stop thinking about him through my session. The feel of his stone arms around me, the feeling of my every curve fitting his perfectly...

_Stop it, Bella, this is not right! Think of all those barriers you worked so hard to put up! _The back of my mind kept saying. Well why wasn't this right? Why _couldn't_ I have a happy ending?

_Because happy endings only happen in books and to people not named Bella Swan._ Wow my mind was cruel. I could feel the tears make their way to my tear ducts.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Carlisle asked, concerned. I nodded my head, then remembered he was my psychiatrist, he was suppose to make me feel better, then shook my head.

"My mind is mean to me," I replied, feeling foolish. I must really sound insane.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I blushed. I didn't want him to know I was in love with Edward. Wait, did I just think_ love_?! Was it love? Was this what it felt like?

_Love wasn't meant for you..._Stupid, pessimistic mind. Sure love killed James, but did it have to kill me, too? I know it was my fault. The whole situation was my fault. If I had just told him I loved him back...but I didn't love him back. I really, honestly didn't. That wasn't love. This was love. I was really in love with Edward Cullen!

I jumped up and started dancing around, happy with my little epiphany. Carlisle looked shocked, to say the least, and probably honestly thought I just had a mental relapse. I took Carlisle's hands and danced around with him, laughing. A true, happy laugh. I was in love!

But did he love me back? I stopped dancing and quickly sat down, thinking.

"Uh, you know, Bella, you are showing some true signs of a disease called bipolar..." he trailed off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just get to thinking, and sometimes my thoughts can change my moods," I said, somewhat depressed. There was no way Edward Cullen, greek god in vampire form, could ever possibly love me. I was nobody. Just one of those puppies that is left in a box that you pick up because you feel sorry for it. A sad, possibly mental ill puppy. I burst into tears and pulled my knees up to my chin on the couch.

"Bella, shh, it's ok, honey," Carlisle said from in front of me while patting my shoulder lightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" I did want to, but vampire hearing was currently a problem. He could easily hear anything I said. I glanced at the door. Carlisle, sensing what I was referring to, called Alice.

"Alice? It's Carlisle. I wanted to know if you could take the 'siblings' out hunting, and out of hearing range?" he asked, whispering the last part. Alice, immediately knowing what he meant I assumed, quickly said yes and hung up. We sat there, me trying not to think so much and to breathe deeply to get rid of the tears, and Carlisle, waiting for some sign that they were gone. I heard a door open, some muttering, then it closed. We waited a couple more minutes.

"Ok," Carlisle started. "They can't hear us."

I bust into tears again. Wow I was weak.

"I love Edward," I said in between breaths. He looked slightly shocked, then he smiled widely.

"That's great!" he said. I vigorously shook my head. "It's not?" he asked, completely confused.

"It is, but it's not. It is, because I never thought I'd be able to be given the opportunity to love after what I did," he was about to interrupt me. "Just let me talk first, please." He nodded his head.

I took a deep breath.

"I was thinking things, when I came to the conclusion that I loved him. I was so happy, hence the dancing and laughing. Then my pessimistic little voice inside my head told me that Edward couldn't possibly love me. I'm just plain old Bella Swan with a rough past. A puppy people feel sorry for," he looked at me with confusion. "It's just a little metaphor I came up with..." I replied to his unspoken question. He carefully took me by the shoulders and looked me square in the eye.

"You, my dear, are not ordinary. You are the most unique person I have ever met in my 367 years of existance." Wow, THREE HUNDRED AND SIXTY SEVEN?! "You see the world differently than most people do. You do things that we never expect you to do, always keeping us on our toes. And trust me when I say this. You have made Edward into a completely different person."

I looked at him with confusion. Different how?

"Before he met you, he always thought himself complete within himself. He was never really open to anyone, and he has never smiled that way or laughed that way since he's met you. You put the light in his darkness and showed him the way. You are much more than plain, Bella."

I did that? He must have me confused. Maybe he met some other girl. Could it have been me? Edward has healed me in so many ways. Could it be possible that I have healed him as well? I sighed and nodded my head, letting everything sink in.

"If you don't mind my asking, how old exactly is Edward?" I asked curiously. He let go and started laughing.

"See, I never know what you're going to say next!" he kept laughing and soon I joined in quietly. I really liked Carlisle. "But, I don't know if he'd want me to tell you," he said after he calmed down a little bit.

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"It's just one of those things he likes to tell on his own," I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please?" I asked innocently, giving him the puppy dog pout (no pun intended). He sighed.

"Fine, but don't tell him I told you!" I pretended to zip my lips shut, lock it, then throw away the key. Then I did the same to my forehead, which brout on more fits of laughter.

"He's been with me for some ninety years now," he said matter-of-factly. I was shocked. Over a hundred years old? Wow. The door to the house opened and I quickly ran out of the office to greet Edward. There he was, standing in the doorway, putting away his coat. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled.

"Well, who has now discovered the wonderful feeling of a hug?" he teased, hugging me back. I pulled away and glared at him. "Aw, I'm just kidding. Can I have my hug back please?" he asked, mimicking my expression from earlier in the office. I smiled and hugged him again, never wanting to let go.

**A/N: aww, they're first hug...so sweet :D**

**and i know you all are probably wondering, what about his self control? i thought it was hard for him! and is bella really bipolar?**

**ha, don't forget edward made a promise to himself that he wouldn't harm--no matter what--bella in any way shape or form, though it's still hard for him, its getting increasingly easier. and no, bella is not really bipolar. :D**

**also, bella has been going to sessions with carlisle almost every day after school, so he already knows the whole story behind bella, in case you were wondering.**

**does that clear most everything up? well goodnight!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

**p.s.-i'm going to be putting up a poll, so go vote!**


	9. Seriously1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**A/N: oh my, i am so sorry i couldn't update last night or the night before! i didnt get home till quite late, then i had to do homework, then babysitting on friday, and i just didnt have enough time to write. i am so, terribly sorry. **

**well, on with the story!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 9: Seriously1

BPOV

The dance was coming up in just two short days. I was so excited when Edward asked me. I normally do not do dances, considering the whole being a klutz thing, but Edward promised to teach me. That gave me little hope. Slightly. Mike would not leave me alone this whole week. You'd think he'd get the point after I yelled at him, but apprently that just pushed him further into asking me. He even went as low as bringing me flowers _in front of everybody_ so I would be sure to not turn him down. Thankfully, though, Edward came up and told him that I was "gracing him with my presence that night," and I haven't heard from Mike since. Jessica and Angela pressured me into going to Port Angelas with them to go dress shopping tonight.

Ugh, _shopping._ I'm sure Alice would be disappointed because she really wanted me to go with her. After that incident at my home when she mentioned shopping, she hadn't really bugged me about. After the bell rang, releasing us from "prison," I met Edward in the parking lot.

"You coming over today?" he asked hopefully. Edward and I have become really great friends. All though I wanted us to be more than friends, I didn't want to give him a bad reputation. He could have any girl he wanted, why would he chose me? I was brought out of my thoughts by a smoothe velvet voice. "Bella?"

"Oh, sorry, what?" I asked, blushing. He chuckled.

"Are you coming over to my house today?" he asked while still smiling. I looked down. I had to tell him somehow that I had to go shopping.

"Uh, I-I kinda cant," I said while stuttering. Brilliant, Bella. He smile faded.

"Why not?" his face creased with worry.

"Jessica and Angela got me to go dress shopping with them," I said quietly, but I knew he heard. His face was a look of relief.

"Oh, that's not a problem! I thought you were going to come to your senses and stop being my friend," he said playfully, but I knew he was serious. I scoffed.

"Please, its not like I'm going to run away screaming."

"But you _should_. It's what _normal_ people would do," he said, traces of all playfullness gone. I smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh, did you forget? I'm not _normal_," I replied while pointing to my forehead. "You can't read my mind, so therefore, not normal." He smiled.

"Guess you're right." We reached his car and got in. Every morning he would pick me up from my house. I'm sure as soon as I ride in my truck, the deafening roar will take ten years off of my life. He dropped me off at my house and we sat in the driveway. It had started raining again. What a surprise. "You working on what I taught you?"

I smiled. Everyday since after he asked me he'd be helping me with my "moves" as he would put it. I hadn't gotten any better. "Yes, but you darn well know that doesn't change the fact that I simply just cannot dance." His wondrous laughter filled the car. I chuckled a little, enjoying this moment. I didn't want this to ever end, but of course it had to.

"Charlie's almost home," he said.

"So early?" I asked, a little shocked. "Why?"

"You'll see," he chuckled and opened the door for me before I could respond.

"Thank you," I said and headed into the door. I got to the door and turned around and waved, but the Volvo was gone and Charlie's cruiser was pulling into the driveway. He obviously thought I was waving at him and he waved eagerly back. I've started talking to Charlie, but not a lot. Neither of us were big talkers. I went inside the house and left the door open behind me.

"Hey Bella!" he said while taking off his gun belt.

"Hey, Dad," I replied. He smiled like he always did when I talked to him. "Sorry, I won't be able to cook dinner tonight, I'm going shopping with Jessica and Angela." He laughed.

"You know, I survived before you lived here. I'm quite capable of finding my own dinner," he said.

"I don't know how you managed," I said laughing too. Jessica called and said Lauren would be joining us. _Oh joy._ Lauren had a problem with me, one that I had no clue was about. People like that irked me to no end. She would just sit there and glare at me, like I had been a long time enemy. I shrugged it off and changed into something a little more relaxed. The doorbell rang.

"Bye, Dad!" I yelled behind me as I opened the door and saw Angela.

"Bye, Bells, have fun!" he yelled back. I quickly closed the door and headed out to Jessica's car. Lauren was sitting in the front seat, applying another coat of makeup to her already made up face and Angela and I sat in the back.

The trip was longer than when it was just Edward and I. Apparently Jessica decided to go the exact speed limit, like I was going to report her to my father or something. Finally, some two and half hours later, we drove into the mall parking lot. We went into store after store, trying on dress after dress, until Jessica, Angela, and Lauren found one that they liked. I, being the fashion-missing person I am, didn't see anything I liked. As they were trying to find the perfect shoe, I was getting very bored and decided to do some window shopping around the small town.

"Ok, we'll meet you at that Italian place by the docks, ok?" Jessica replied. I remembered that that was the restaurant Edward took me too. I felt very out of place with these girls, like I belonged with Edward's family instead, even though they were all clearly way more beautiful than me. I don't know, I felt accepted. Something I did not feel when I was around Jessica or Lauren. I quickly left the store and out onto the streets. It was getting dark, the sun just setting, and I started walking down the streets, glancing in the windows. I didn't really want to window shop, I just wanted to walk around in the fresh air.

"Bella," a deep, seductive voice called quietly. I turned around, slightly afraid, and saw nobody. Figuring I just imagined it, I kept on walking. "Bella," it called again, only louder, and this time I was sure I hadn't imagined it. I turned around quickly and saw someone--two someones--I thought I would never ever see again.

**A/N: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH i'm EVIIIL. can you guess who it is? huh huh huh? i'm sure you can, but whatever.**

**i know this chapter is short, but i just wanted something to post so you all don't gather pitch forks and torches like i explained earlier on and come find me. i was going to add this part way later, but this seemed like the perfect time to put it. funny how things work out, isn't it? my heart is beating rapidly, i want this thing to HAPPEN ALREADY. :D**

**well, hopefully you guys won't kill me anyway, considering the huge cliffy i just left. **

**rock on (and don't hurt me),**

**-JAM**


	10. Seriously2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: hey guys! I decided not to leave you hanging for too long, so i'm going to go on ahead and post the second part. see you at the end!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 10: Seriously2

EPOV

Alice came barging into my room, unexpectedly. I looked up and glared at her, until I saw her face. It looked like she'd be sobbing if she could. Jasper rushed in behind her and tried to calm her down.

"Edward--Bella--gone--" she managed out through her hysteria. What? What did she mean gone? Where was she? I stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worryingly. Alice was never like this. I heard police sirens in the distance. That was definately not a good sign. I ran up to Alice and took her by the shoulders. "Alice! What. Is. Wrong?" My body was shaking from anger and impatience.

"She ran. She saw someone and ran. Then she just disappeared. Gone," she said. I knew she meant by "gone" she meant she couldn't have any visions of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled. Jasper pulled Alice away from my grasp and stood in front of her.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper tried, but I was already out the front door, running in the rain to Bella's house. I stayed in the trees and saw Charlie talking to the police along with Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. But no Bella. Wasn't Bella going with them? Why wasn't she with them? I checked my watch and saw that it was already 12:00 at night. I searched through the minds of the people frantically hoping for some clue.

'_Gone,'_ Jessica.

_'Where could she be?'_ Angela.

_'This is the biggest waste of time_,' Lauren. I wanted to rip someone's (preferrably Lauren's) head off. What were they thinking about? They're thoughts where so jumbled I couldn't think straight.

"She's about 5'4", longish brown hair..." I head Charlie describe Bella. She was _missing?_ Why would she just run away? My dead heart ached with agony as I listened to they're conversations. They were in Port Angelas shopping for dresses when Bella said she wanted to go window shopping. They were going to wait at the Italian place. An hour later, Bella still hadn't showed up. They got frantic and called Charlie. He got frantic and called the cops, reporting a missing person.

That missing person was Bella. _My Bella... _

I was going to find her. I ran to Port Angelas as fast as I could. I found a faint scent that was Bella's and followed it along the sidewalk quickly. Then I picked up another scent...one I couldn't place. Ignoring that scent, I followed Bella's scent until the rain had poured harder now, washing away most of it. I became frantic and started looking faster. After I couldn't smell her anymore, I fell to my knees and started sobbing tearless sobs.

**A/N: yeah i know this chapter is the biggest waste of chapter there is and the shortest at that but i really needed to do something in edward's point of view. **

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	11. Seriously3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: i'm please to say i have only been threatened once.**

**:D**

**and now for the moment you've been waiting for...**

Chapter 11: Seriously3

(Couple hours earlier...)

BPOV

"James..." I barely whispered and froze on the spot. Wasn't he dead? How did he find me here?

"Bella," he said again in the most menacing tone with an evil smile on his face. Victoria was standing loyally next to him. There was something different about the two. They were gorgeous in a very evil way. My face paled. They're eyes were a deep red color...

Vampires. I tried to scream but my vocal chords wouldn't work.

"How-how--" I started.

"Am I alive?" he said with a smirk on his face. I stood there. "Well, the week Victoria was out of school--you remember this right?" he said. Of course. Did he think I'd just forget? Victoria was gone the week before James tried to kill himself. "She despised you, so she ran off, looking for revenge."

Revenge? What revenge? "Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"You see, I was jealous of you," she said while putting her hand on Jame's shoulder. "I was in love with James, but he loved you."

"Loved. Past tense. Now I know I never loved you," he sneered.

"As I was saying. I went off, looking for revenge. I came across a small group of people, who were looking to expand their covern. I approached them in a dark alley where I heard them talking. I offered my soul to become a vampire so I could _kill_ you," she said with an evil grin on her face. "Later that week, after my transformation, I had been following James. He was heart broken because you were just too afraid to say no to him. I watched as he stabbed himself in front of you. I watched as you bolted out the door without telling _anyone_ what had just happened, not even calling the ambulance." Her face turned into a look of disguist. "You never cared about him. If you did, you would have actually _done something_. So I took matters into my own hands. I, on the other hand, love James dearly. I was almost completely immune to his blood for some reason, so I changed him. Now he lives forever, with me." She laughed darkly.

"Now I can have my revenge. By making you suffer," Victoria said. That's when my brain decided to kick in. I ran. The fact that they were vampires and could easily catch up with me didn't cross my mind. I heard a low dark chuckle in my right ear. I shrieked and sprinted towards the woods. Adrenaline kicked in and I pushed myself faster. I didn't hear anybody behind me, but that didn't mean they weren't there. I tripped over a root and went flying across the ground, landing in mud. It had begun to downpour. I tried to get up but a foot stepped on my back.

"Going somewhere?" James said. He laughed. I screamed. It was a seriously bad idea to go into the woods, where no one could hear me. Great thinking, Bella! I tried to breath, but his foot was pressed too tightly against my ribs. The night, everything came flooding into my brain again. Just this time it was worse. Much, much worse. It was like someone tapped into my memories and reprogrammed them to make them ten times worse. The images played across my eye lids like I was actually there again. I felt and thought everything that happened that night, plus the addition of the newly added memories. It was like I was in some nightmare that I couldn't get out of. I sat there, screaming, crying, reliving the moment I wanted to forget. It played over and over for hours until I passed out.

---------------------

(Back to the present, some hours after Edward)

I awoke sometime later, soaking wet and in the middle of the woods. It was morning and I was alone and cold. The memories of the previous night came back and I shuddered. I started sobbing. Why was I so happy the previous days? I knew something like this would happen. I just can never, ever be happy again. That's the only solution. To put up the barriers I worked so hard to put down. To separate myself from human contact. I had to run away. Run away from Edward...

I didn't want to leave Edward. He made me feel whole, but this is the price I must pay for falling in love. I didn't deserve Edward, or anyone for that matter. Not Charlie, not Renee, not Alice, no one. They would all just get hurt. Maybe not physically, but mentally. I can't cause people so much pain. I sobbed for everything. For my life, my past, my once again fuzzy future, Edward, everyone I grew close to, I sobbed for them. I laid there, hoping to just rot away and be forgotten. I cried and cried. I thought I faintly heard my name being called, but I passed out once more.

-------------------

EPOV

I was going to find her. Nothing would stop me until I was with Bella again. The only thing Alice could see of Bella was that she was pale and frightened. Anger coarsed through my body and I had practically broken every CD in my collection. All except Debussy. That was one of Bella's favorites.

'_Edward, you have to calm down, you're driving me insane!' _Jasper. I flung the door open.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. Alice came up and punched me in the stomach.

"You need to _chill out_. I'm trying to find her, I promise," Alice said. She went back downstairs and sat on the couch. Chill out?_ Chill out?_ How could they expect me to chill out when the love of my life is missing and possibly _dead?_ I roared, causing the windows to shake. I couldn't stay in the house any longer. I ripped the front door off it's hinges and ran back to Port Angelas. I tried finding her scent again, but everything was washed away by the rain. I sat against the wall and just closed my eyes, hoping for a small sign that Bella was still alive. I concentrated, hoping to hear the slightest of noise. Then I did. It sounded like faint crying from somewhere in the distance. I ran towards the sound, hoping it was a clue. I ran through the trees, stopping only to listen. I was getting closer. The crying got louder until I was sure I would find the source any minute.

Then I had to stop. If I had gone an inch farther I'd be on the Quilluette land.

"Bella?!" I called, hoping to get some sign. It got quiet. I was sure it was Bella. "BELLA?!" I called again. Then I saw her. Deep even breaths showed she had passed out but was still alive, but barely. Only a few yards away, layed a crying Bella, covered in mud. "Bella," I called more softly. I wanted to go out and hug her, tell her it was ok, but I couldn't move. She was on the Quilluette land, the reason Alice couldn't see her. So I stood there, watching my love crumpled and broken, and I could do nothing about it. I almost went, to hell with the treaty, but I knew deep down I couldn't. I flipped out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle..." I said, sounding broken even to my own ears. His worried voice came over the other end. "Call Billy," I said before crying once again. I sat down, leaning against a tree. Sometime later, my phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Edward, I explained to Billy the circumstance we were in, and he agreed to let the treaty off for five minutes--" That was all I needed. I hung up on him and rushed to Bella, picking up her crumpled body and crossing back over the line at vampire speed. I rushed to the house as fast as my legs could carry me. I reached the house and set her softly on Alice's bed. I sat next to her, humming a lullaby I had written specifically for her. Not once did I leave her side.

I wondered who could cause someone so much pain. Then I thought of James. Could he have come back? That's impossible. He was dead. But then, who? I was brought out of my thoughts by a stir beside me.

"Bella?" I almost whispered. She stirred again. I moved so I was kneeling on the floor next to her. She opened her eyes and her deep brown eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. She gasped and sat up, moving farther away from me on the bed.

---------------------

BPOV

I was slowly coming back into consiousness. I stirred slightly.

"Bella?" I heard a faint voice then smelled the best smell in the world. Edward. Then, again, I remembered last night. I gasped suddenly and flung myself across the bed. Too close. I could see the hurt that swept through his eyes, but it was quickly extinguished. I started breathing irratically. Everything reminded me of the memories. I knew some of the memories weren't real, but I couldn't convince myself not to be afraid.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked softly. I just shut my mouth and shut my eyes, hoping to disappear. "Bella..." he stuck out his arm for me to take and moved closer. My eyes widened and I flew from the room, only to trip over my own feet. Edward caught me, but I quickly shoved him away, running out the door. I knew he could have kept holding me, but I was greatful he didn't. Memories popped back up even at his touch now. I couldn't live like this. My heart ached and all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him I was sorry. Sorry for all the pain I caused him. Somehow, my truck was in the drive way, but I didn't care. I drove home quickly, and collapsed on my bedroom floor and sobbed.

**A/N: so there you go. another chapter.**

**i'm such a sap. i give in to your little wants and needs and update. **

**:D**

**i also felt bad for making you guys wait like this. i know i'd be screaming with anticipation if something like that happened to me! i know my chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, but theres nothing i can really do about that.**

**well, i mean there is, but you know...**

**ANYWAY, review if you want.**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	12. No Touchie

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**A/N: im running out of ideas here. well, i have my plot for now pretty much put together, but i need details! i dont know how long this story is going to be, because i have another story i want to write, but i'm not giong to write two stories at once because then i'd just get confused. oh and i forgot to include this in an author's note in the last chapter, but Victoria has a power to manipulate people's memories and to make it seem like you're reliving them. so yeah.**

**:D**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 12: No Touchie

BPOV

It's been almost two weeks since my little encounter with James and Victoria. Almost two weeks and I haven't spoken another word or touched anyone. Every time I looked at Edward I just wanted to cry. He looked so hurt and I knew I was the cause of it.

"Bella..." Edward would say everytime he saw me. I'd just keep looking ahead, all emotion wiped off my face. I was just an expressionless pit of despair now. I couldn't laugh or smile. I slipped deeper and deeper into a depression that no one knew about. Well, except Jasper, but he tried to steer clear of me nowadays. I've been thinking of ways to leave. I didn't deserve to be surrounded by all these good people. I was ruining their lives. If I never came to Forks, I would have never met Edward, and he'd be living his life like he always would be. I would have never broken down my barriers. I never regretted falling in love with Edward. It was worth the pain, but it wasn't worth putting _him_ through that pain.

I had mastered my perfect expressionless facade, fooling everyone into thinking I had no personality. I fooled everyone except, of course, the Cullen family. I stopped going to sessions with Carlisle, because we had just regressed and I gave up on myself. Every night when Charlie was asleep, I would cry. Just when I thought my life was getting better and I was given a second chance, everything came crashing down. I should have listened to that voice in my head. Happy endings only happen in fairy tales and to people not named Bella Swan. I felt a tear escape my eye but quickly wiped it away as I became aware we were still in biology. Edward was looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, can we please talk?" he asked. He had been asking this question every day. I decided I was going to tell him it was best if he never thought about me anymore. I wasn't worth all the pain and saddness. Reluctantly, I nodded. He broke out in a small small that didn't reach his eyes.

During gym I just stood there. No one bothered me, and for that I was greatful. Everyone picked up on my mood change of course. At first, everyone would try to talk to me, wondering what was the matter, they were here for me..blah blah. I knew the only person that who could ever be there for me was, and I had to shove him out of my life. Greatfully, the bell rang, and I changed and headed to the parking lot to my truck.

Edward intercepted me. "Where would you like to talk?" he asked sadly. I just shrugged. I really did not want to do this. I didn't want to break my heart any further, but I knew it was for the best. We walked to a secluded place in the parking lot. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" I shook my head. Although Edward already knew about my past, I didn't want to tell him it came back to bite me in the butt. I was traumatized. I didn't want James or Victoria to find out. If they found out I told someone...I didn't want to think about it.

"Bella, you can tell me anything," he said softly. I shook my head.

"Not this," I whispered. "Edward, if you were smart, you would never bother me again. Just don't think about me and shove me out of your heart." Tears started streaming down my face. I knew Edward would never love me the same as I loved him, I knew that I was just a close friend in his eyes. He needed to stop thinking that way and just start thinking of me as another human. Another worthless human, because that's exactly what I was. He took my face gently in between his cold hands.

"Sorry, I don't think I can do that," he said looking deep in my eyes.

"Please...for me," I begged. So close to breaking down and sobbing.

"But Bella...I...I..." he started but trailed off. He closed his eyes and looked away. Apprently he wasn't going to finish his thought. "It's him isn't it?" he asked with new found anger. This shocked me.

"Um, who?" I asked while biting my lip. He looked back at me.

"James is somehow alive now, isn't he?" I couldn't respond. I just stared at him. How could he have figured this out? "He hurt you again, didn't he?" he was almost yelling now. His face was contorted in rage and he quickly released my head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took my silence as a yes.

"How..." I left my question hanging. He exhaled.

"That night, when I was looking for you, I smelt something, different in Port Angelas. It was two smells, but the strange thing was, they were vampire smells," he said. I slowly nodded my head.

"Victoria was changed, so she changed him that night," I looked down. Then, realizing what I just did I clamped my hand over my mouth and started shaking. They were going to find me now and kill me. I tried to run but Edward grabbed me around the waste.

"No one heard. They're not around," he said quietly. How did he know? If he couldn't read my mind, how did he know he couldn't read theirs? I started sobbing uncontrollably and he just held me, humming a soft lullaby.

"Edward," I said through breaths after I had calmed down a little bit. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anybody. Everytime I'm happy, something always bad happens. I can't stand seeing you in pain, knowing I caused it." I started sobbing again.

"Bella, the only thing you caused in my life was happiness. I've never been so happy. Before you came, I always thought I was complete in myself. I didn't know how wrong I was. You are my other half. I never knew happiness such as this existed. Before I met you, I considered myself a heartless monster with no soul. Now I know I have a soul. Bella, you _are_ my soul. I love you," his confession caught me completely off guard. Why did he love me? I was just a broken, wreckless person. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him back. I started sobbing harder and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I just wanted to stay in his arms, forever.

"I love you too," I managed between sobs. I didn't know how this came to be. My original intention was to tell him to forget about me and to shove myself out of his life forever so he can be happy, now I was telling him I loved him. But I did love him. With every fiber of my being.

"I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you," I chuckled slightly at that memory. It seemed he hated me.

"I always thought you were mad at me," I replied, still clinging to Edward.

"I could never be mad at you," he replied. He put his face inches from mine. Then, slowly, his cold lips pressed against mine. It was the most perfect kiss I have ever had. Our lips moved perfectly together, like we were meant to be. I never wanted this moment to end. Electric currents raced through my body as our bodies pressed closer together. All my memories and worries disappeared and it was only Edward and I in this world. Nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was Edward, me, and how perfectly our lips moved together. What seemed like hours later, we broke apart, both gasping for breath. My head felt light and my knees were weak. If he were to let go I was sure to fall. Both of us stood there, just staring into each other's eyes. "I think I have to get you home now," he said reluctantly. I didn't want him to leave me. I felt safe in his arms. How did I go two weeks without touching this man? He was everything to me.

"I don't want you to leave me," I replied quietly. He smiled a little again and this time it touched his eyes.

"I won't ever leave you," he replied, just as quietly. He walked me over to his Volvo with his arms still wrapped around my waste, and he set me in the passenger seat. After kissing me once more, he let go and was in the driver's side instantly. I took his hand into my own and he started driving.

"What about my truck?" I asked.

"I'll have Alice bring it over later," he said. I melted under his gaze. We were in the driveway, sitting there once again. He got out and opened the door for me. "I'll meet you in your room," he whispered and was driving out of the driveway before the words even sunk in. I quickly went to the door and unlocked it. I saw Charlie pull up into the driveway and it started to lightly sprinkle.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. I didn't care if I was cursed. If I had Edward by my side, nothing bad could ever happen again.

"I'm going to go up to my room and read my book," I said to him while he was putting up his gun belt. He looked surprised I was talking again.

"Yeah, no problem," he replied. I went upstairs and entered my room and, sure enough, Edward was lying on my bed with his hands behind his head. He turned to look at me.

"Hello, love," he said quietly while sitting up. I walked over and crawled in his lap. He locked his arms securly around me.

"Excuse me, but I need a human moment." He chuckled.

"Of course," he replied and released me. It felt weird not being in his arms.

I grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the hot water pour on my back, relaxing all the tight muscles and draining my worries away. I knew I shouldn't be like this, considering all the mental torture I've been though these past weeks. Didn't I ever learn? But if I could be with Edward, any pain was worth going through. I got out and changed quickly, while brushing my hair and my teeth. I went downstairs and grabbed some dinner and saw with surprise it was already 8:00. Where did the time go? I ate quickly and headed back upstairs to Edward. I opened my door and saw he was sitting in the same position as I left him. He smiled again and I sat in his arms perfectly content.

**A/N: aww yay they confessed they're love to one another! everyone scream for joy! and they kissed! yay! woohoo!**

**-JAM**


	13. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay, i'm suffering some writer's block at the moment, so if you guys have any ideas, please feel free to PM me or any other kind of messaging!**

**after thinking about it a little bit, i decided this story needs a little bit of a comic relief so...shopping with alice:D**

**also, i have a poll up, wondering which signature i should use. rock on, fly high, or happy reading? go vote!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 13: Guardian Angel

BPOV

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"I think you should go to bed now, love," he said. I squealed internally everytime he called me that. So this is what love is like. I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face.

I sighed. "Ok, but only if I have to," I said reluctantly. We sat there for another five minutes.

"Uh, Bella?" he said. I giggled.

"Whoops," I said. I still sat there. "This is me, getting up..."

"Although I am perfectly content with us just sitting here, Charlie is coming up the stairs. I yelped but quickly shut my mouth and jumped into my bed. I looked up and Edward was gone. I felt like half myself was missing with him gone. I pulled the covers over my head as I heard Charlie open the door and concentrated on breathing deeply. I couldn't help but feel disappointed to know I wouldn't see Edward until tomorrow.

"Bella? You asleep?" I kept breathing. Duh? If I wasn't would the door be closed and the lights be off? I almost giggled. Well, yeah, if Edward was with me like five minutes ago. I heard him close the door and walk tiredly to his room. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt two cold arms encircle my waste.

"Hello, beautiful," said a melodic voice in my ear. I smiled.

"You didn't leave!" I whispered back excitedly. My heart was going a hundred miles per hour and not once did I think about my past. Everything just melted away when I was with Edward. It was like he was my guardian angel, protecting me from the world and my mind.

"Of course not," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I hope I never wake up," I said after a couple seconds of silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This is all a dream. There is no way someone like you would really want someone like me," I replied sadly. He chuckled.

"You're not dreaming, silly," he said, turning me so I was looking in his eyes. "And you have it reversed. There is no way someone like _you_ would want someone like _me_." I smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, but I'm not up to arguing with you at the moment," I said.

"You should sleep now," he said. I didn't want to go to sleep. What if this really was a dream and as soon as I "go to sleep" I'll be waking up into a horrible nightmare called life? I wasn't ready for that, and I didn't want Edward leaving me."

"I'm not tired," I said, trying to force down a yawn. He noticed and chuckled.

"Sleep," he said while kissing my forehead. I snuggled closer to his chest and pressed my face against it.

"On one condition," I said. "You, stay, and don't leave." It sounded muffled against his chest.

"I would never leave you, Bella," he replied. It almost sounded like it had a double meaning, but I just shrugged it off. Once he found out there were other girls worth his time, I'd be forgotten. I'd totally understand though. "What thoughts have left that frown on your beautiful face?" he asked, pulling me a way slightly so he could look at me.

"Once you find out there will be someone worth your while, you'll leave, but I'll understand," I said sadly. He looked at me seriously.

"Bella, there is no force on this planet--in this _galaxy--_that could ever make me to leave your side," he said. His eyes were filled with so much passion and love. Tears started to form in my eyes. His face relaxed and he pulled me to his chest again. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so...so..._happy_," I said, biting back the sobs that were about to burst. I wrapped my arms around his waste and pulled myself closer. Under the blankets, I felt he had flanel pajamas on instead of jeans. "You changed?" I asked. He laughed quietly.

"You ask the oddest questions, I never know what your going to say next," he said. "And to answer your question, yes. Did you expect me to sleep in my clothes?"

"Well, I was just wondering, I don't know what's so funny," I said angrily and turned away from him. Of course I was just playing.

"Oh, come here, Bella," he said while still chuckling. He turned me back around and held me to his chest. I melted into his arms and smiled. We both sighed in unison and laughed quietly. After we calmed down we sat there in silence.

"Seriously, though, I think you should get some sleep," he said. I sighed. I knew he was right.

"Don't leave," I said.

"I won't," he replied while he started to hum a lullaby.

"Promise?" I muttered, already half asleep.

"Forever," he replied. With that, I drifted into dreams filled with Edward.

**A/N: i know this isn't some action and drama you all love so much, i just wanted to get some mushy-ness out of the way. bella is almost completely healed, now thanks to her guardian angel!**

**all clap for joy!**

**i know this chapter is short, but i wanted to give you all something to read while i write another chapter. ta-ta for now!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	14. Papercut Hearts

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be one happy person! But sadly, I'm not a happy person, so therefore, I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: hello! love the reviews! can you believe theres over a hundred! gasp!**

**also, i wont be able to update friday night or saturday night because i have a horse show and will be out of town! wish me luck!**

**:D**

**this chapter was named after one of my top five songs, Papercut Hearts by Jason Collett. You should listen!**

**love you all!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

**This chapter is dedicated to Marshi, for letting me use this idea, even though it's not EXACTLY the same.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Papercut Hearts

EPOV

Before Bella woke up, I decided to head home and change my clothes for school. Running and changing as fast as possible, I was back in Bella's room. She ran over to me and threw herself into my arms, smiling brightly.

"Where were you?" Bella asked after releasing me from a hug that would surely break a human's back. 

"Well, I had to change, what would the neighbors think?" I said playfully. She smacked my arm lightly. 

"It just scared me, I thought last night really _was_ a dream," she said, frowning slightly. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lightly on the lips, wiping the frown off her face.

"I hate to see you frown," I whispered to her. That made her smile wider. 

_'Why is Bella making so much noise?' _Uh oh, Charlie. I quickly ran into her closet, looking at her through the cracks. She looked confused and I lightly chuckled while whispering so she could hear, "Charlie."

She smiled slightly and nodded her head while pretending to rumage around.

"Bells?" asked Charlie from her doorway.

"I'm awake!" she said.

"I just heard a lot of noise and was wondering if you were ok," she smiled at him.

"Everything is fine," she replied. "Everything is perfect." She mumbled the last part under her breath while looking under the bed for no particular reason. She glanced at the closet and smiled lovingly. I couldn't help but smile back, even though she couldn't see me. Charlie closed the door and I heard him walk down the stairs and open the door to leave. I ran out and took Bella in my arms again. She screamed at my sudden appearance but clamped her hand over her mouth.

"He's gone," I said in my normal voice. She relaxed. 

"I really should get ready now," she said reluctantly.

"Yes you should," I said while flashing her my famous crooked smile. She was slightly dazed, then she shook her head and grabbed a handful of clothes.

"Don't move," she said in a very motherly tone.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said while stiffening up so I looked like a statue. She chuckled and left. A couple minutes later--I still hadn't moved--she came in, fully dressed and smelling like strawberries. 

"Wow, remind me to never challenge you in a staring contest," she said while shaking her head. I relaxed and chuckled, pulling her into my arms. 

"You smell delicious!" I said. She looked up at me in horror. "Not that way!" I said quickly. She smiled and laughed.

"I know," she replied while kissing my nose. She stood up and went downstairs. "But it's breakfast time for the human."

I chuckled. I loved to see her in such a good mood. I hope nothing bad ever happens to her again, and nothing would as long as I could help it. She poured herself a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal and I sat across from her at the table.

"Does it taste good?" I asked, crinkling my nose a little bit. It didn't look good, but I'm sure I would have liked something like that when I was a human. She shrugged.

"It tastes like plastic, but good plastic," she said while putting another spoonful in her mouth. I shook my head and looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"That was the oddest explanation of cereal I have ever heard," I said.

"You asked..." she mumbled while looking down at her cereal, getting another spoonful.Then her brow furrowed and she was staring very concentrated at it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, using my index finger to lift up her chin very carefully. She sighed and a look of saddness crossed over that beautiful face. 

"I'm just waiting for something bad to happen," she said. 

"Why would something bad happen?" 

"Whenever I'm happy, something bad happens, remember? It's a fact," she sated while shrugging. I looked at her square in the eye.

"Bella, as long as I exist in this world, I will be _sure_ nothing bad ever happens to you," I said. And it was true. As long as I lived--which would be a very long time I might add--I will make sure nothing bad happened to her. I would destroy the very thing that caused her to be upset. Nothing would ever hurt my Bella. She relaxed and a small smile played on her lips. She stood up and sat in my lap, snuggling close to me. I locked my arms securely around her, wishing I never had to let go. 

"I think we should head to school now," she said sadly. I nodded my head in agreement. She got off my lap and grabbed her coat on the hanger. We made our way over to the Volvo and I quickly opened the door for her and bowed.

"For you, my lady," I said in a very old fashioned tone. She laughed and got in. I was next to her instantly, starting the car. 

"Sheesh, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," she said while having her hand over her heart. I took her hand in mine and we drove to school.

"How come the rest of your family don't ride with you anymore?" she asked suddenly while we were outside the school. 

"Some of them don't exactly see eye to eye with me," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all she said before the bell rang, signaling for us to get to class. She hugged me quickly and we departed our separate ways.

---------------------------

I saw Bella at lunch with Jessica and I waved her over. I heard Jessica's squeal as she saw Bella walk over to me.

'Ooh, I wonder what rumors I can start with this one! And what does he want with _her?_ It's not like she's that pretty...' I blocked out Jessica's thoughts and smiled as Bella walked up to me. 

"Hello there, beautiful," I said while taking her tray to the table where the family and I sat. 

"So, Bella, are we going shopping anytime soon?" Alice said. She was practically jumping across the table. I made a mental note to talk to Alice about that later. Alice sat back in her chair looking defeated. "No need to lecture me, brother, already saw it...I'll stop," she said while sighing dramatically. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella! Nice to see you again!" said Emmett. It was a good thing we had that chat with Rosalie about being nice. She wasn't glaring anymore, but she still didn't look too happy. 

'Stupid, dumb, Edward...stealing my woman...' I groaned internally as I heard the familiar nasally stream of thought from across the lunch room and, sure enough, Mike Newton was glaring at me. 

'Uh, what does he see in her? Maybe she paid him money..." Lauren. I put my head in my hands in frustration. They didn't know _anything._ Bella's beauty masked theirs by a whole lot. They shouldn't even be talking. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Bella looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded my head stiffly. 

"It's just times like this I wish I couldn't read minds," I said quietly. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I could sit somewhere else--"

"No, now why would you want to do that?" I didn't want her leaving just because of some pointless thoughts. She just shrugged. The bell rang after Bella put up her tray and we walked to Biology together. 

"Oh, man! I forgot my biology book, let me go run and get it," Bella said while smacking her forhead. I just chuckled at her and sat down at my desk. The bell rang and still no sign of Bella. I started getting frantic. I looked around the room and didn't see a Mike Newton either. My temper flared and I raised my hand.

"Yes, Edward?" Mr. Barner called.

"May I please use the restroom real quick?" I asked hurridly, trying to keep all traces of anger out of my voice. He nodded and as quick as I could without looking suspicious went out into the hallway. I rounded the cornor and stopped dead in my tracks.

There was Mike standing in front of the lockers with a very scared looking Bella. Then he kissed her. _He kissed her_. I growled loudly and grabbed Mike by the shoulder and flew him across the hall. Of course I didn't mean to use that much strenth, but I was seething. 

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Bella. _Again," _I said through clenched teeth. He winced in agony as he tried to get up. 

'Oh my...die...he's going to kill me...run...' his thoughts where strangled as he tried to run away. I caught up to him and pinned him by his shirt against the lockers. 

"You got that?" I asked him menacingly. He looked petrified and he slightly nodded his head.

"Ye-yes," he barely whispered. I'm sure my eyes were pitch black. No one touches Bella!

"Edward?" asked Bella from behind me. I dropped Mike and he scurried away quickly, and I noticed a dark spot forming in the back of his pants. I quickly turned around to where Bella stood and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok, Bella?" I asked. I would never leave her out of my site again. I couldn't control my anger, so I just breathed deeply, breathing in her sweet strawberry shampoo. She nodded her head.

"Are _you_ ok?" she asked me. I pulled her back and looked her in the eye. 

"Just...give me a second," I said. She put her arms around me and pulled herself closer. I laced my arms around her waste and relaxed. I took one final deep breath and pulled her away.

"Thank you for saving me," she said with a faint smile. I smiled back. I had gotten a glimpse of his thoughts before I rounded that cornor. What he was planning...he was lucky I didn't kill him right then and there! If she refused to go out with him, he was actually going to slip her a pill later on! Rage came to the surface again and Bella put her hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes and melted into her touch. "Can I go to the bathroom real quick?" she asked. I shook my head and pulled her tighter. "Please? I have to get this nasty taste out of my mouth!" she said while laughing a little bit. I sighed and pulled away. 

"I can help you with that," I said while smiling a little bit. I brought Bella closer and put my cold lips to her. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted. I kissed her passionately.

"Ahem," said a voice. We broke apart and looked towards the sound and there was Mr. Barner. I looked at Bella and she turned a bright red and dug her face into my chest. "Now, I'll pass this one once, but if you two make a habit of this, I will give you detention." he said. "Now, get to class."

We jogged away back to class, laughing.

"Wow, that was really embarrasing," muttered Bella. "But, at least I finally have my night in shining armor!" she said smiling up at me. 

My dead heart melted at the site of seeing her so happy, even though she was so close as to being raped again...she was so strong. Stronger than me. I knew, I would never be able to live life without Bella.

**A/N: echk...nasty mike...BLECK i want to throw up! ha anywho, sorry for the WAY late update, i had a horse show (which went GREAT by the way) but this one was different because we left friday night so we could school the horses over the jumps so that they'd get used to them, spent the night, then came back saturday night and i was just too exhausted to type.**

**:D**

**I know this chapter is a little short, but, what the hey.**

**-JAM**


	15. The Meeting1

**Dislcaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**A/N: hello to all!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my best-ie-est friend the Lauren (InvaderPancake) and I (can you dedicate a chapter to yourself?) for our amazing bashing skills.**

**YOU SUCK MIKE NEWTON**

**:D**

**yeah...we're freaks...**

**oh and I realize that I made a couple of mistakes, such as "waste" should have been "waist" and "night" should have been "knight" but you all knew what I was talkin about...**

**and also, many of you have been wondering, "what about the dance?"**

**well, the dance still happened, only I didn't really go into detail about it because neither Edward nor Bella went or actually thought about it because of everything that happened and what not and that was just a small, puney dance, not the prom, which will come later!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 15: The Meeting1

BPOV

(Later that day)

After dinner I was rushing through the dishes, trying to get them done, so I could see Edward, when Charlie decided to be observant.

"Bella? I've noticed you haven't been driving the truck, is it ok?" He asked while walking into the kitchen. I froze and dropped the plate I was currently cleaning. It shattered to the floor and I reached down to pick up the pieces.

"Uh, no, it's fine, I've just been hitching a ride with a friend," I said nervously, turning around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"A _friend_," he said, eyeing me warily.

"Yes, Dad, a friend," I said. I slightly blushed and mentally cursed at my extreme downfall.

"And who exactly is this friend?" he asked still eyeing me. I quickly wracked my brain for a logical person. I certainly wasn't going to tell him about Edward, but then again, he always admired the Cullen's. I sighed in defeat.

"Edward Cullen," I mumbled while looking down. He seemed slightly shocked. Well _jeez_ am I really that ugly?

"That's a little...odd...normally the Cullen's just keep to themselves," he said, answering my little rant inside my head. Then his face turned to a look of complete horror.

"Are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend? Am I going to have to give you 'the talk'? Have you--"

"Dad!" I almost yelled. "Relax! Nothing is going on!" I replied. I really didn't want to explain to him that Edward and I, are in fact, in love, so I just decided to leave him in the dark a little longer. That is one conversation I would gladly skip out on, but deciding to freak him out a little bit--what can I say, it's kind of fun seeing Charlie freak out, "And don't worry, Mom already gave me the talk. I know exactly what I'm doing." I added.

His face drop and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"BELLA SWAN!" he yelled. I flinched. Remind me to never joke around with Charlie. "GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" I gladly obliged and ran up the stairs, tripping at the top step, falling into stone cold arms.

I smiled up at him then remembered Charlie. "Get in my room, quick," I mouthed quietly. He silently laughed and the next instant we both were in my room and he was closing the door. We sat on my bed and I kept my finger to my mouth, making him stay as quiet as he could until Charlie returned to watching TV. After hearing the all-familiar baseball announcer, I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"How you are you, love?" he said smiling.

"Well, I just freaked the hell outta Charlie," I replied, slightly scared. He chuckled quietly.

"Yea, you freaked him out all right."

"Maybe I should go apologize..." I said while attempting to get up, but Edward just tightened his grip on me.

"Not right now, he'll probably have an aneurysm," he smiled again. "So, you know what you're doing, eh?" he asked with a mischievous smile on his face. I gulped.

"I was just kidding," I quickly said. His grin turned into that crooked smile I loved and he laid me down under the covers and crawled in next to me.

"You know, now that I think about it, I really think you should introduce your boyfriend to your father. It's only fair," he said, smirking. I scowled at him.

"Puh-lease, I don't need to get in anymore trouble than I am already probably in," I said.

"_Puh-lease,_" he mimicked me. "I really think you should introduce us." I sighed. There was no way I was going to win this.

"Fine," I said, defeated. I turned to face him. "But you better be on your best behavior." I said while waving my finger in the air like a kindergarten teacher. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You should get to sleep now," he said. I yawned and snuggled closer to his chest and fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------

It was finally Saturday and Edward was coming over to dinner. I had no idea how this was going to go. I went down nervously to find Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Uh, can we talk?" I asked nervously. He turned off the TV--something he _never_ did, so I knew I was in deep--and faced me. "About last night, you know I was just kidding right? I'm totally saving myself for marriage..." I rambled on a little too quickly, but he interrupted me.

"I just have to say one thing. You and Edward are to never be left alone," I mentally laughed, thinking of all the nights he's been in my room, "and I will be informed of your whereabouts at all times. Do we understand each other?" he asked while taking on a cop tone towards the end. I saluted.

"Aye, aye captain!" I said in a mock tone. He glared at me.

"Bella Swan, this is no time for your jokes," he said sternly, then his face softened into a slight smile. "It is nice to see you happy again though, kiddo." I just smiled back. He turned back on the TV and resumed to his baseball game. He looked at me in the corner of his eye.

"He did it, didn't he?" I was kind of taken aback.

"Uh, what?" I asked, not sure exactly what he was talking about. There are many, _many_ things he could be talking about.

"Edward," he said simply. "You're really happy with him aren't you? He brought this sunshine side out of you." My smile grew. He took that as his answer and resumed watching his game while every now and then yelling at the screen. After the game, I decided to give him the news.

"Dad?" I asked as he flipped through channels.

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if Edward has dinner over here? You know, so you guys can formally meet?" I asked while hopping he had some other plans. He seemed kind of surprised.

"You sure Edward would want to do that?" he asked.

"It was actually Edward's idea," I said. He smiled a little bit. I took that as a good sign.

"Well at least _one_ of you is responsible," he muttered. "Sure thing! Can it be kind of early though? Because I was thinking about going down to the reservation to Billy's tonight to watch the football game. You know, Jacob isn't that much younger than you--"

"Dad! Have you forgotten already? _Boyfriend...Edward..._ring a bell?"

"Oh right, well, how does five o'clock sound?" I nodded and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: sorry for the such short chapter, I don't really have any time to write because I have to babysit tonight, my apologies for making everything so late!**

**everyone give a big "welcome" to my new beta Child-of-God13!**

**claps**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	16. Torture Time

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: OMG flkasjfh I cant freaking wait till twilight comes out! my friend and I always joke that its like we're pregnant, nine months away haha.**

**cuz later on, when the hormones start, we'll be like "I WANT TO SEE IT NOW" and then "I want to see it!" cries**

**then the cravings...**

**"I HAVE to see it!" and you go on youtube and watch every single video created and pictures and what not.**

**ahh, it's going to be a forever!**

**and has anyone noticed that miley Cyrus is becoming a nick person and Hannah Montana is staying Disney? I find that kind of funny.**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 16: Torture Time

BPOV

I was so nervous about tonight. I kept going in my closet, picking out something, then throwing it away in disgust. eventually I gave up and went downstairs in sweats. After sitting on the couch, reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the umpteenth time, I heard a quick knock on the door. I set my book down and curiously opened the door. On the other side stood a beaming Alice with a small bag in her hands.

"Bella! I got here just in time!" she exclaimed while grabbing my hand and running upstairs. We past by a stunned looking Charlie and I quickly explained.

"Dad--Alice. Alice--Dad!" I said quickly as we flew up the stairs and into my room. I didn't even have time to think about not falling.

"I got you the perfect outfit for tonight!" she said, bouncing up and down. I grimaced. "Make-up time!"

"Torture time..." I said under my breath, but of course, she heard it. She gave a mock hurt expression and stuck out her lower lip.

"You don't like spending time with me?" she said. If she could cry, she'd be bringing on the big, fake crocodile tears. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. If you don't like my services, then I will take them somewhere else!" she said while stepping out of my room. I really didn't have anything to wear.

"Alice, come back, you know I love spending time with you!" I yelled out the door. She was knocking me in the bathroom the next instant. "Don't make me regret this," I said sternly.

"You won't, I would know," she said while tapping her temple. I smiled. She had a point. She pulled out a red blouse with the sleeves down to the elbows. It flowed freely from my body but hinted at some curves. Next she put me into some dark blue skinny jeans and silver flats. She shoved me in a chair after many complaints about makeup and applied a simple brown eye shadow and mascara. By the time I was done I must admit I looked much better than I would have if I dressed on my own.

"Thanks, Alice!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Ha, wow, no problem! It's nice to see my work appreciated every now and then," she said. She stared off to space and got a glazy look in her eye. I assumed she was having a vision. A rarely seen serious expression came across Alice's face.

"What is it?" I asked somewhat worried.

"Oh no," she said and was out of the house before I even had time to process what she had said. Oh no? What had she seen? I started to get a little frantic but remembered they were vampires and nothing bad could really happen to them. But then again...

I felt a cold breeze and turned around to my window. That was odd. I didn't remember opening it. I walked over to it and looked out into the almost-setting sun. Confused, I closed it.

"Bella," a dark voice called from behind me. I whirled around and saw James standing in front of my door. He turned the lock, locking us in. This was not happening. No way was this happening.

"Wh-What do you want?" I asked in a pathetically weak voice. I looked quickly around for any signs of Victoria.

"She's not here," he smirked. I backed up to try to create as much room between us as possible, which was stupid because I just cornered myself. He walked slowly over to me and stood three feet away. He was _not_ going to ruin my life anymore. My blood boiled with anger.

"Well don't you look lovely," he said while caressing my cheek the same way he did over a year ago. Was it really a whole year? It seemed now much long ago, like it was part of somebody else's life. To be honest, I haven't thought about James, Victoria, or that night in a long time. Edward had healed me. Edward...

I slapped his hand away from my face and put as much venom as possible in my voice. "Get away from me," I said with much more confidence than I felt. He just laughed menacingly.

"Don't pretend to be strong, Bella, we both know you can't," he said while smirking again. He leaned forward like he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and my legs were shaking crazily. Not again, not again. I felt a draft and opened my eyes and James was replaced with the back of Edward. He was half crouched and was showing his teeth at James who laid on the floor across the room. He growled menacingly and James leapt out the window. I collapsed in the corner. Tears hadn't made their way to my eyes yet. Edward relaxed and turned around, throwing his arms around me and picking me up into a tight embrace.

"Bella..." he whispered against my neck. I felt so safe in his arms. He took my face in between his hands and kissed me passionately. I was still shaky but everything melted away the minute his lips touched mine.

"Is everything ok up there?" Charlie asked from downstairs. He pulled back.

"Yeah," I said back shakily. Edward released me. "No," I said while pulling myself back in the safety of his arms. I didn't ever want him to let go. His arms encased me once more. "I just need you to hold me."

Not letting me go, he sat us on the bed. "Always," he replied. He rubbed soothing circles in my back. "Was that him?" he asked in a voice that sounded like he was forcing himself to be calm. All I could do was nod. I felt his body tense up.

"It's ok, no harm no foul right?" I asked while reaching a shaky hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes to my touch and took a deep breath.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to just let him go like that," he said. I rubbed my hand on his cheek and felt his body relax.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He opened his eyes and he looked at me.

"For what, exactly?" he asked.

"To see you angry like this and to know I caused it," I said quietly. I started to pull my hand away from his cheek but he grabbed it and held it there.

"Bella, you didn't cause it. I'm angry that some people enjoy torturing others. It's sick. And if you think for one second that you caused anything but happiness your wrong," he said while smiling slightly. Reluctantly I looked at the clock.

"It's passed five," I said sadly. He gave me one last kiss and was out the window. I just sat there on my bed feeling cold. I looked in the mirror to see if any tears had escaped, ruining my makeup but saw none. Taking a few more deep breaths I walked downstairs.

"Where's Edward? He's late," Charlie said, almost condescendingly. I just stared at him.

"Dad, be patient. The game doesn't start for two more hours," I replied. As the words left my mouth I heard three quick knocks. I hurriedly opened the door and there stood a smiling Edward. The only thing to prove what just happened in my room was the pained look in his eyes. He scooped me up in a hug.

"Hello, Bella!" he said. I laughed.

"Hello, yourself!" I replied, smiling. He gently set me down on my feet and put out his hand to Charlie.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

"Charlie," he replied with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**A/N: yes I know my chapters are getting shorter but my trainer from Florida came this weekend for lessons, leaving me extremely sore.**

**:D**

**happy Easter and rock on,**

**-JAM**


	17. Visions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**A/N: I just got THE coolest shoes ever. :D ok, so a lot of you all are asking "what happened to Alice?" well this chapter pretty much explains it. :D**

**also, this chapter is pretty much a dream I had just more details. see, before I fell asleep, I was deciding on what I should put in this chapter and BAM I had a dream about it, isn't that weird? I find that weird.**

**random thought of the day: you're so fake...I mean, that's not even real skin!**

**yeah, that kind of stuff goes on in my brain...im afraid.**

**now this chapter is going to be WAY short because im not really feeling good, but I may post two chapters tonight.**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 17: Visions

APOV

"Thanks, Alice!" Bella squealed and hugged me hard. I must admit, for a human she's pretty strong!

"Ha, wow, no problem! It's nice to see my work appreciated every now and then," I said. Then I had a vision.

"Oh no," I said and ran out of the house as fast as I possibly could. I ran down the road at vampire speed, hoping no one saw me. I rounded the corner and ran up the dirt driveway to the house and saw--

No fire. Nothing. Just Edward and Emmett wrestling in the backyard.

"Edward! Emmett!" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

"Stop calling me that!" Edward yelled to Emmett.

"Eddie, Eddie!" Emmett taunted back.

"EDWARD, EMMETT!" I yelled louder, this time throwing myself in between them. "You just ruined your shirt! I just bought that!" I said to Edward eyeing his now ripped shirt. "Now what do you expect to wear to dinner?"

"Oh crap!" he said then ran inside and came back with a new shirt.

"Have any of you guys seen a girl with red hair come by here?" I asked anxiously. They looked at each other, then at me.

"No," they said in unison.

Then, Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and looked in my eye. "What did you see?" he asked seriously.

"I just saw a girl with red hair setting our house on fire!" I said back. "But I came back, and no fire. So, I'm asking, have you seen her?"

"No, Alice, she was trying to get you away from--" he stopped mid sentence and his face turned into a look of pure horror. "James," he whispered. I was beyond confused.

"But it was a girl I saw," I said. The next instant Edward was gone.

EPOV

As soon as it all clicked together I took off. There was no way James was going to hurt Bella again. I guess Victoria had lured Alice away from Bella. So that meant she knew about Alice's visions. How much else did they know? I jumped through Bella's window and crashed James into the wall.

"What do you want?!" I said too fast for Bella to hear.

"So, you must be the mighty Edward," he said, also at vampire speed. "I have come here to finish what we started. To kill Bella." I growled at him.

"You get away before I rip you to shreds," I snarled.

"James, get back here, we can just finish her off some other time," a female voice from outside said at vampire speed. With one more glare, he shot out the window. Making sure they were gone I semi relaxed and grabbed Bella by the waste, hugging her to my chest.

"Bella..." I whispered against her neck. I had come so close to losing her. Again. Rage took over and I was so tempted to go out and set him on fire, but I couldn't leave Bella. I set her down and put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately. I needed to let her know I would never leave her alone again.

"Is everything ok up there?" Charlie asked. I hadn't even thought to listen for him. Everything melted away when Bella and I were together. I pulled back slightly so she could answer.

"Yeah," Bella replied, out of breath. I released her but was pulled back. "No. I just need you to hold me." I put my arms safely around her and held her close. I maneuvered us to the bed and sat down.

"Always," I replied. I put my face in her hair and inhaled. I rubbed soothing circles in her back. At least she wasn't pushing me away this time. The very thought of someone hurting Bella..."Was that him?" I asked already knowing the answer and trying to keep control of my temper. I felt her nod. My body tensed with new found rage.

"It's ok, no harm no foul, right?" she asked while reaching a shaky hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to just let him go like that," I said. She rubbed her hand on my cheek and I automatically relaxed. Oh the affect she had on me...

"I'm sorry," she whispered suddenly. I opened my eyes and look at her.

"For what, exactly?" I asked while trying to keep calm.

"To see you angry like this and to know I caused it," She almost whispered. She started to pull her hand away, but I took it in my own and held it there.

"Bella, you didn't cause it. I'm angry that some people enjoy torturing others. It's sick. And if you think for one second that you caused anything but happiness your wrong," I said while smiling slightly. All Bella ever did was bring happiness to my life. She completed me. My soul mate. She glanced at the clock.

"It's passed five," She said sadly. I gave her one last kiss, a promise that I would knock as soon as possible.

'Sheesh, where is that boy? I don't want my daughter dating a guy who can't keep his promises...' I heard Charlie's thoughts. I must say, that hurt.

"Where's Edward? He's late," he said condescendingly.

"Dad, be patient. The game doesn't start for two more hours," Bella replied. I could picture her rolling her eyes and smiled. Pushing all the events that just occurred down and putting on a smile I knocked quickly. She opened the door and Bella stood there, smiling. I took this time to notice how beautiful she looked. I scooped her up in a hug.

"Hello, Bella!" I said. She laughed the most beautiful laugh.

"Hello, yourself!" she replied. I gently set her on the ground and put my hand out to Charlie.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said to Charlie.

'Well at least he's polite,' Charlie thought.

"Charlie," he replied with a smile. I heard Bella breathe a sigh of relief.

**A/N: ok, dinner to come shortly! im sorry it's taking so long! and no, im sorry, I thought about it and I won't have time to write a second chapter. so sorry! I'll write tomorrow though!**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	18. Dinner Time

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: wow guys, sorry for the late update, I have extreme writer's block which is not fun.**

**:(**

Chapter 18: Dinner Time

BPOV

"Why don't you come in," Charlie said, while walking to the kitchen. I could smell food.

"Uh, Dad, did you cook?" I asked him warily.

"Yeah, fried fish!" he said. Edward sat at the table and I chuckled lightly. It was funny seeing this Greek god in this hole of a kitchen. Edward smiled at me and winked. Then I suddenly remembered.

"Edward? Can you come here for a second?" I asked inconspicuously. He got up and followed me to the hall.

"How are you going to eat?" I barely whispered, but I knew he could still hear me.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," he replied while flashing me his crooked smile. I almost went weak at the knees but quickly caught myself. I shook my head.

"Now's not the time for dazzling," I said while poking him in the chest. We walked back in the kitchen and sat back down. Charlie brought us over some burnt fish and some other unidentifiable object.

"Wow, it, um, looks...semi-edible..." I said while moving it around the plate with my fork. I glanced up at Edward noticing that he had a very amused expression on his face.

"What type of fish is this, Charlie?" Edward asked politely.

"Crappy," he replied. I coughed loudly to try to hide my laugh. What an accurate name.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. I nodded my head and tried to keep control of my laughter.

"Oh, I'm allergic to some fish and that's definitely one of them," Edward said sympathetically. "I'm terribly sorry you had to go through so much trouble to prepare it." Charlie took a bite of his fish and spit it back out in a napkin.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't have cooked," he laughed nervously and stood up. "Well, since dinner's a bust, how bout we go to the living room?" I nodded my head and we all piled into the living room. Charlie took his normal position in the armchair and Edward and I shared the couch. He sat too far away for my liking, but I knew it was so Charlie wouldn't have a cow.

"So, what are you're plans for the future, Edward?" Charlie asked. Oh great, does this mean he's soon going to bring out the baby pictures?

"I plan to get a degree in music and maybe open up my own piano school," Edward replied.

"Oh, so you're not going to be a doctor like Carlisle?" he asked.

"I've thought about it, but the piano is one place my heart lies," Edward replied back, glancing at me. I couldn't help but keep the goofy grin off my face.

"You know, when Bella was a little girl--"

"Ok, enough chit chat!" I quickly interrupted. "Dad, shouldn't the game be starting soon?"

"It doesn't start for another hour, Bells," he replied grinning. I grunted and sank back in the couch. "But, I guess I can spare you...this time." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you been treating my Bella here good?" he asked. Edward smiled and looked over at me.

"I would like to think so."

"I'm sorry dinner didn't quite go as planned," I said.

"No problem," Edward said. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I said while jumping off the couch and running towards the door. I opened the door and saw Jacob behind Billy Black. I smiled. "Well, look who it is!" I said while opening the door further to allow Billy and Jacob in. Wow, Jacob sure has grown.

"Bella!" Jacob replied and picked me up into a huge, bone-crushing hug. I was a bit uncomfortable having some other guy other than Edward hugging me, but I decided to be polite. "Ew, what's that smell?"

"Oh, Dad cooked," I said. He looked around and gave out a short laugh.

"Yeah, bet that's what it is," he replied. Edward walked in.

"Ahem," he said. He had a cold look to him.

"Uh, Jacob?" I said.

"Yes, Bells?" he asked somewhat harshly and glaring at Edward.

"Do you mind, uh, putting me down?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry about that," he replied, setting me down on my feet.

"This is Edward. Edward, Jacob," I said while standing next to Edward. He put his arm around me protectively and he was glaring right back. I would have to ask about that later.

"Billy, what a surprise! Hey Jacob!" Charlie greeted while walking into the hallway. Between Edward and Jacob's death glares it started to get a little uncomfortable. "Why don't you come in. What brings you?"

"Cable is out. Thought we could watch the game at your place, but now I don't think that's such a good idea," Billy said while eyeing Edward. Now I was getting mad. What right did they have to just come barging in and putting Edward on the spot like this?

"Bella, since dinner was ruined, how about the two of us go out tonight?" Edward said, finally tearing his gaze from Jacob. "And to let them watch the game?"

"Sure thing!" I said. I grabbed my coat. "See you, Jacob!" I called over my shoulder. He was still glaring at Edward menacingly. I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked out to his Volvo. He buckled me in and was behind the wheel in no time. "What the heck was that all about?" I asked, turning to look at Edward. The sun was setting and the clouds were parting.

"Stupid mutt," he muttered. What? Mutt?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's not really my place to tell you," Edward said softly while looking at me sympathetically. I decided to let him slide for now. I exhaled.

"It felt weird having someone that's not you hugging me," I admitted. His face softened. He took my hand in his and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"You'll get past that eventually. It shouldn't take too long," he said. He sighed.

"But I don't want to get past that," I said quietly. "I only like _you_ hugging me." He smiled gently and turned on a road.

"There's still some time left," he said while looking out the window. "I want to show you something."

**A/N: hiya. Sorry for the SHORT chapter but ill make a longer one, promise!**

**If you have ANY ideas whatsoever please feel free to share them, the more ideas, the longer the story. : D don't worry, you'll get credit!**

**: D**

**Rock on,**

**-JAM**


	19. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: heylo there people! I am not over my writer's block, thank goodness! I hate writer's block. : P**

**So here's the next chapter, obviously.**

Chapter 19: The Meadow

BPOV

Edward pulled to the side of the road where there was a trail. Edward took off his seatbelt and turned off the car.

"Uh, Edward, sun?" I said pointing up to the sky. It wasn't exactly shining through yet, but the clouds were leaving. The sun was just starting to set.

"I know. I told you I would show you, didn't I?" he asked with a grin. I grinned back. He got out the car and in the next instant he was helping me out.

"Sheesh, I'm never going to get used to you doing that," I said. He laughed. We walked over to the path but didn't take it.

"Since the sun is going down, hop on!" Edward said excitedly. I looked at him warily.

"I don't know--" I started by got swung onto his back anyway. Then we were off. The trees whirred by and I was terrified. I could feel my stomach rising and I was determined not to throw up all over Edward. I concentrated on my breathing and tried to close my eyes with little success.

"Bella, you can get off now," Edward said. Then I realized we had come to a stop. I tried to find my voice.

"Can you help me? I'm kind of stuck," I said. He chuckled.

"Anything for you," he said while he unhooked my chokehold that would probably make any human pass out from. I tried to find my legs but they were too wobbly so I used Edward for support. "Did you have fun?" he asked while looking at me expectantly. I kept breathing deep breaths.

"Never...do...that...again," I said. He frowned, but I just patted his cheek and kiss the frown away. He smiled against my lips. "Now, weren't you going to show me something?" I asked as I sat down. I finally looked around me. We were in a perfectly circular meadow with all kinds of wildflowers. It was absolutely amazing. More than that. No words could describe it. I heard a low chuckled and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked around to find Edward but couldn't see him. "Edward?" I called.

"I'm right here," he replied. I looked over and he was standing in the shade of the trees. I looked around me once again and the setting sun had illuminated everything to have a soft glow to it. "Are you ready?" he asked nervously. I patted the ground in front of me.

"Whenever you're ready to come and join me," I said. He stepped out of the shadow and instantly the meadow paled next to him. It looked like he was made out of little tiny diamonds, the setting sun giving him a orange glow. My breath left me as I sat there with my mouth hanging open. He strolled leisurely over and sat down in front of me. He sprawled out and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Breath, Bella," he said while smiling that crooked smile. Almost on que I exhaled.

"Wow..." was all I could manage. Surely this had to be a dream. I reached out tentatively and stroked his cheek. Real. He closed his eyes to my touch and I began tracing his face. Eyes, nose, mouth...all the perfect features of the man I loved. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. It was just me and him and this moment, together. Yet I got this nagging suspicion that something was about to go horribly wrong. I was getting extraordinarily happy, but what surprised me was, I didn't care. I wouldn't trade these moments for a life of good luck. Edward was my luck.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after many minutes of my just tracing circles in his palm. I sighed.

"About you," I said smiling. He smiled back. "And about how something bad is about to happen." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Bella, as long as I'm alive--or, unalive or _existing--_nothing bad will ever happen to you again, ok?" he said with so much sincerity in his voice. I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face. I believed it. As long as I was with Edward, I was safe. He rolled over on his back and I laid down next to him.

"I never want this moment to end," I said quietly as the sun disappeared. Edward sat up and leaned over me.

"Maybe it won't have to," he said and leaned down and kissed me passionately. I gladly responded and kissed him back. It was a good thing I was already lying down. A couple minutes and heavy breaths later I was finally able to speak.

"All good things must come to an end," I said sadly. He cupped my face in his hand and I inhaled his scent.

"Not if you don't want it to," he replied and we were kissing again. We rolled so that I was on top of him this time. I wanted to believe him with every ounce of fiber in me. I wanted a happy ending.

Maybe this was my happy ending.

**A/N: oooh a clue!**

**: D**

**I just wanted to say that my beta is the best in the world! She gave me this wonderful idea, although I am changing it a bit. Can't wait to get there!**

**Also, I don't really know how much longer this story is going to be. Im guessing ten more chapters tops.**

**Rock on,**

**-JAM**

**P.S.-im going to do a little experiment too. I don't put "review" at the bottom of my chapters but I think I am to see how much more reviews I'll get!**

**So--REVIEW!**


	20. So What

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight and Child-Of-God13 (also known as my wonderful beta) owns this plot because she is the smartest person IN THE WORLD.**

**A/N: well, it took me a while, but I FINALLY know what's going to happen. :D**

**everybody clap for Beta! :D**

**also, this story is coming to an end. after this plot is over, I don't know how much I can do! but, if I get enough reviews, I might just do a sequel! BUT--we'll see.**

**I would also like to apologize for not updating quickly. I know it's frustrating, but I'm a busy busy person! or just really lazy...**

**:D**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 20: So What

BPOV

The drive home was a peaceful one. I sat in the passenger staring blindly out the dark window, my thoughts running on their own.

"Edward, how do you become a...well, one of you?" I asked after a couple of minutes. I looked at him. He visibly tensed and his jaw was set. This was not going to be easy. Deciding I wasn't going to argue with him and I didn't like seeing him so tense, I put my hand on his arm. He relaxed. "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious," I said. He relaxed all the way and smiled at me.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just..." he paused and looked at me again.

"You don't want to tell me," I finished for him. He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"As confusing as that sounds," he laughed. I loved seeing him so happy. I smiled back and rubbed his arm.

When we got to my house, Edward pulled down the driveway and gave me a kiss. "See you in a few?" he asked with a devious smile on his face.

"I don't know, Charlie is starting to get a bit suspicious," I replied. His face dropped. I laughed. "Of course I'll see you soon! You really thought I would pass up a chance?" His face lit up again and his smile was back.

"So, you think you're so clever, huh?" he asked. "Well, Miss Swan, two can play at that game. But for now, you better go. Charlie is wondering what is taking us so long. His thoughts are starting to get a little--" he laughed out loud, "--uh, dirty," he finished. I blushed, thankful for the darkness.

"See, ya," I said and flew to the front door. Charlie opened it right when I reached for the door handle. "Hey, Dad!" I exclaimed and hugged him. This threw him way off.

"Uh, hey, yourself," he said while chuckling and wrapping his arms around me. "Wow, the way you're glowing, I'd say you were in love!" he said then paused and looked at me. "Bella, are you two...in love?" he asked warily. I smiled widely. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't quite place why I was so happy.

"Great, just magnificent," he muttered while walking back into the living room. I headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Dad," I yelled.

"Night," he mumbled. I ran into my room and saw--no Edward. I frowned and looked around. Nothing. Confused, I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around my waist while running a brush through my hair. I could feel a slight headache. Lovely. All the stress must be building up. I popped in a couple of Tylenol and headed back to my room. Humming to myself, I pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt. I stood up and turned around and ran into a wall of stone. Or more accurately, Edward. I stepped back and looked up into his glorious topaz eyes. Then, I suddenly realized I was only in my towel. I stepped back quickly and probably invented a new shade of red. Here I was, standing in my room in only a towel, with Edward's eyes glued to my body. I suddenly felt self-conscience. After long, agonizing minutes of Edward's eyes studying me in a towel, he exhaled.

"...wow..." he said. I quickly ran into my bathroom and sat on the toilet breathing heavily. I know he didn't see anything, but sheesh! That was definitely embarrassing. After taking a couple more breaths and calming my heart down, I changed into my pajamas. I was dreading going back in my room. What if he repulsed me now? I know he said he loved me and all but still. I looked in the mirror and I looked like a lobster. I was never going to go normal again. I would permanently be a shade of pink. After a calming breath and slowly walked back out and into my room. I peeked around my door and it was thrown open and I was next sitting in Edward's lap on the bed.

"Sorry," I mumbled in his chest.

"No need to be sorry. Let me just tell you it took every amount of self control not to just whisk you away right then and there," he said in my hair. Ha, yeah right. No need to make me feel better about the way I looked.

"No need for that. You don't have to make me feel better," I replied sullenly. Edward picked me up so I was straddling his lap and he looked me in the eye.

"Bella, everything about you entices me. Your care for others, how you could possibly love a monster such as myself, your inevitable clumsiness..." he chuckled. I smiled. He leaned in and we kissed passionately. I didn't ever want this to end. Sadly, we broke apart. "And you don't see yourself clearly. You, fortunately, don't have to hear the thoughts that go through those perverted male human minds about you everyday," he said and grimaced, remembering some past thoughts. I still couldn't believe him. I just closed my eyes and inhaled his sweet scent.

"You, obviously, don't see _your_self very clearly. You are not a monster. You are the man I love, you're kind, and you go out of your way to make sure I'm happy. Don't you ever doubt my love," I said. He still looked doubtful, but he just kissed me. Every nerve was set on fire every time he kissed me.

"Bedtime for the human," he said while chuckling lightly. I got off his lap and got in the bed and soon felt two cold arms encircling me.

"Goodnight, Edward," I said sleepily.

"Goodnight, my love," he replied, but I barely heard and was soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

--

The next week went by impossibly slow. Stupid school. Stupid Mike Newton always asking me on dates! Does he not see Edward and I are going out? Apparently he thinks I'm "lusting" after him, and Edward is just my cover up. Ha, right. I've tried nicely hinting about Jessica, but he just doesn't seem to pick up on that. My headaches aren't getting any better. They are a constant nagging "thing" in the back of my cerebellum. They're not big enough to actually hurt, just to let you know they're there. It's very annoying. Edward seems to have picked up on my headaches and keeps bothering me about them, but it's just from stress. Not talking for over a year really takes a toll on you.

I am currently riding with Edward over to his house. Apparently, Alice wants some more "bonding time with the human." Alice was one crazy...wow I just lost my train of thought. I quickly shook me head and looked over at Edward. He looked back and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. I smiled and then frowned. What _was_ I just thinking about? Oh right.

"Ha, how crazy Alice is," I replied with a laugh. Edward looked at me with some concern, but it was replaced by humor.

"Yeah, that would be correct," he mumbled. We pulled into his long driveway. One step out of the car and Alice was already dragging me through the house.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled me through the house into her room.

"I don't want to waste any Bella time!" she squealed. She was practically jumping up and down. I had to admit, I was beyond frightened. She shoved me into a chair in the bathroom and squealed, "Make over!" I groaned loudly.

"Alice, please, have mercy?" I tried. She looked at me with a hurt expression. Man, she was good at those.

"You don't enjoy my handiwork?" she asked. I sighed. I sure was a pushover.

"Fine, but nothing too much please!" I pleaded. She nodded her head excitedly and went to work. After what seemed like hours she was finally done.

"Ta-da!" she said while spinning my chair around to face the mirror. Half my hair was pulled back in a clip, but a few strands fell to the sides of my face and underneath was gently waving down my back. I had a light brown eye shadow and a small amount of brown eyeliner and mascara. I smiled lightly, causing a squeal from Alice yet again. I glanced in the doorway and screamed, causing me to nearly fall off my chair. "Geez, Rose, can't you be a little more conspicuous when you make your entrances? You probably caused Bella a heart attack!"

I slowly got up and smiled shyly at Rosalie. Surprisingly, she smiled--a faint, small smile, but a smile nonetheless--back at me.

"Uh, Bella, can we talk?" she asked quietly. I wasn't even sure I heard her. I nodded my head and followed Rosalie to Alice's balcony. I didn't even realize she had one. We stood there in silence, overlooking the forest below.

"I haven't been very nice to you," she said suddenly. I looked over at her.

"Oh, it's fine, I completely understand," I said nervously.

"No, it's not fine. I realize how happy you make Edward. I think you are very stupid, but you make him happy," she said. I wasn't quite sure if that was a compliment, or what. She did just call me stupid. I smiled, somewhat confused.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied.

"I don't mean your actually stupid, Bella," she said smiling at me again. "I just meant your choices are stupid."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I said with a small laugh.

"But, I just wanted to let you know, I don't actually hate you," she said with a sigh. I have a feeling she doesn't do this kind of thing very often. "It's just hard for me to accept people. I don't have the best of pasts."

That surprised me.

"Neither do I," I murmured. I didn't intentionally mean to say that, much less her hear it. The only person I have ever told was Edward. She looked up at me. I had this strange feeling that she knew exactly what it was like.

"Well, we better get back inside," she said. I nodded. We entered Alice's room and couldn't find her anywhere. I looked at Rose questioningly. "She probably left us to give us some privacy." Oh, right, vampire hearing. The next thing I knew, Alice came back bounding in the room, followed by Emmett.

"Finally, I get to hug you!" he practically yelled and picked me up and spun me around. A wave of nausea came over me.

"Emmett...can you put me down, please?" I said faintly. He stopped and set me back on my feet. I quickly ran to the bathroom and hurled my guts out. My head felt like it was spinning. Note to self: never spin with a headache.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I spun you so fast!" he said.

"No, you didn't, I just have a slight headache and that made me dizzy," I said reassuringly. Wow, Emmett's muscles were big.

"Ok, gushy moments over, I want Bella back!" Alice said. Emmett sulked out of the room and I realized Rosalie was already gone. "Dress up time!"

"Alice? I didn't bring any clothes over," I said. She seemed to be contemplating something, and broke out into a huge grin.

"You know what that means?" she asked with a very evil face. Uh oh. "SHOPPING!"

"Alice, no, I have enough clothes at home, we can just run over and get some," I reasoned. She threw open her closet, ignoring every word I just said, and handed me a pair of clothes.

"It's a good thing I bought some clothes for you and kept them over here," she said. I put on the yellow baby doll top and light blue jeans. It wasn't what I would normally wear, but it was very me. Alice, seeing me eye my outfit approvingly in the mirror, smiled widely. "Now, shopping time!" I groaned, then wondered if Edward was here to save me.

We pulled into the mall parking lot in Alice's yellow Porsche and hopped out. Alice walked as quickly as she possibly could while still appearing to be human, and I had to practically run to keep up.

"Alice," I huffed, "will you _please_ slow down?" She smiled at me.

"Right, sorry," she said and slowed down. We went in every store possible. She piled my arms with piles and piles of clothing to try on. Most of it she rejected, claiming it didn't look right on me. In the first couple stores, I would tell Alice not to buy them for me, but she insisted, and kept yelling at me so I gave up. Alice sure was a mean little shopper. But I can't say I didn't have fun. As much as I hate shopping, Alice made it interesting. After three hours had gone by, my head kept getting worse.

"Can we stop here so I can rest?" I asked Alice. We each had dozens of bags filled to the top with clothing. She breathed out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, fine," she said. I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. "Are you ok, Bella?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a headache," I replied.

"How long have you had these headaches?" she asked.

"Well, I've had small ones for the week, but now it's a little worse," I mumbled, hoping she didn't really hear it, but I knew she did.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor?" she said. I shook me head.

"It's no big deal, it's just from stress," I said. I did not want to go to the doctor anytime soon. As much as I end up in the emergency room, the hospitals just gave me the creeps. I could never get used to the overly bright fluorescent lighting or the antiseptic smell.

"Does Edward know?" she asked worriedly.

"Alice, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. Yes, Edward does no I've been having a slight headache," I replied. She looked at me worriedly, but stood up.

"We should head home now, it's getting late," she said. Wow, Alice wanting to leave the mall? We must be in the Twilight zone. I gratefully nodded my head and we headed out to her car. I wondered briefly how Alice was suppose to manage to get all those shopping bags in the car, but she did it, with room to spare.

"Wow..." I praised. She beamed and got in the driver's seat.

**A/N: woo, long chapter! I finally got the other siblings in! and rose and Bella connected a little bit! yay!**


	21. Please

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: hm, so you all are probably wondering what has happened to James and Victoria. Well, I can honestly say I have no idea. I'm not sure yet when I should enter them back into the plot. I have a small idea, but who knows.**

**Rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 21: Please

BPOV

We went over to Alice's house after the mall. She miraculously shoved all of her new clothes into her closet.

"Alice, how do you not have the same thing twice?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"Did Edward tell you we will be going out of town this week?" she asked suddenly. I looked at her. He didn't mention anything about that.

"No," I said confused.

"Oh, I'm sure he was going to, I just beat him to it!" she said while laughing. I laughed too. "Well, the good game is running out up here, so we're going to travel down to South America for the week. There's an area that is almost on the brink of over population and there are some good mountain lions and bears. Wow, it's so good to talk to you about all this, Bella."

I smiled. Then was hit with a huge migraine. I grabbed my head and sat down on her bed. "Ow."

"Are you ok?" Alice asked worriedly, rushing to my side. I closed my eyes for a second and rubbed my temples. After it subsided a little, I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine. That's been happening a lot lately," I said.

"Bella, are you ok?" a familiar, velvety voice said. I smiled widely and ran into his arms, instantly regretting it. He held me up as I clutched my head tightly.

"Alice, maybe we shouldn't go away this week," Edward said while setting me down carefully on the bed. I was not going to ruin their trip.

"No. I am not going to ruin your tip," I said sternly. "I'll be fine. Just a couple of migraines. No biggie. I'll just take some medicine." Edward gave me one long look.

"It's going to be hard to be without you for a whole week," he said while smiling that crooked smile of his. I smiled back.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But, you need this trip." He nodded. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight," he replied, looking down.

"So soon?" I asked. Wow. Why didn't he mention this before? "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He looked back up at me.

"Because, I was still trying to get out of it before now," he said smiling.

"Edward, never put off your needs just for me," I said in a scolding voice.

"But, I _need_ you!" he said while faking a pout. I laughed and patted his cheek.

"You can have me when you come back," I said and kissed his pout away. "You are cute when you pout you know that, right?" He smirked and kissed me again.

"I hate to break up your little love fest but we have to get going," Alice said as she came back into the room. I hadn't even noticed she left. We walked down stairs. I saw huge piles of suitcases for everyone. I turned to Edward.

"Did Alice do all of the packing?" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I heard that!" Alice called from somewhere outside. I carefully walked around the suitcases and saw her shoving suitcases in all the cars.

"Would you like me to drive you home, love?" Edward asked from beside me.

"No, I want to walk," I said sarcastically. He laughed and grabbed my hand while leading me to the recently packed Volvo. I slid into the front seat and before I knew it we were driving down the driveway. A couple minutes later I looked at the speedometer.

"Wow, going speed limit today, Edward?" I asked, shocked.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible," he replied. I smiled and looked out the window. Eventually, we made it back to Charlie's. We sat in the driveway like we always do. I turned to him.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I could always not go," he said. I shook my head.

"No, mister, you are going!" I said. He laughed.

"Yes, mom."

He leaned over and took my head in his hands and kissed me deeply. His tongue traced my bottom lip and gladly granted him entrance. There was so much passion into this one kiss I was glad I was already sitting down. After what seemed like hours he broke apart panting. He rested his forehead on mine. His eyes held worry and sadness.

"It's only for a week," I reminded him. "Not forever." He smiled and moved away.

"You're right," he said. "I should be heading back now though."

"Ok. Have fun!" I said smiling. He smiled a half smile back and was opening the door before I knew it. He held out his hand for me.

"For you, my lady," he said in a formal accent. I took it.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I replied, mocking him. He led me to the door and gave me another kiss.

"See you in a week," He said.

"Call me," I replied. He frowned.

"There's no service where we're going," he said sadly. I kissed the frown away.

"No worries then," I said. He smiled and walked back to his Volvo. I waved and turned around to head back inside.

--

EPOV

_Just one more day, just one more day_, I kept telling myself in the hotel room. This week had been a living hell without Bella.

"Edward! Please, CALM DOWN," Jasper said for the hundredth time today.

"Do you know how hard this is for me?!" I snapped back. Than instantly regretted it. He did no how hard. "Sorry," I muttered.

"If you don't start being nice I will drag you on every shopping trip I go on!" Alice said. I sighed and nodded. I allowed Jasper to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard not knowing how she is. Can't you check one more time?" I asked. She sighed then got a glazy look to her.

"She's still disappeared, Edward. She must still be with Jacob or one of the mutts. I'm sorry," she said. I exhaled frustratingly.

"I should tell her who they are. I _really_ don't want her hanging around them. Especially Jacob," I snarled. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I calmed down. "Plus, not knowing where or how she is driving me insane."

"Well, we're leaving in the morning, so it won't be long till you'll see her again," Rosalie said, coming into the room. I laid back on the bed and tried to relax. I was thankful for once not to have any of Emmett's smart comebacks. They left me in peace and I got lost in thought about Bella.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, it was morning and we headed to the airport. The plane wasn't leaving for another couple hours so I was losing my patience.

_Edward, please, calm down. For the sake of everybody! I don't know how longer I can hold it all, _Jasper though. I nodded and thought happy thoughts of Bella and I instantly relaxed.

"Edward," Esme said, while sitting beside me. "I know it's hard. And don't worry, the next vacation we go on, you don't have to come," she said sadly. I hated to see the look of sadness on her face.

"No, I'll come. You and Bella were right. I _did_ need this trip," I said smiling. She smiled back and stood up. Carlisle came next.

"Have you ever thought about...changing her?" he said. I stiffened.

"No," I growled. "There is no way I am damning her into this life." He looked at me understandingly.

"I know, I wouldn't want her to be changed unless she had to be," he said. "It was just a thought," and with that he stood up and left too. The plane finally got there and I quickly took my seat in first class. I looked around and saw Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie. Then I looked at the empty seat next to me. Maybe I...NO I will never change Bella. It would be selfish. She would have to give up everything. What if she ended up regretting it, and hated me forever? I couldn't bear a life without Bella.

_Aw, that man looks so sad and alone. Maybe I should go join him..._I heard a thought and looked up to see a stewardess with a drink cart coming my way. After asking my family members for something to drink she came to me.

"Can I get you _anything?_" she asked, stressing the last word. I shook my head and looked away. She looked disappointed, and I tried really hard to block her thoughts, along with all the other passengers. After several hours of being in the air, we came to a land in Seattle. It was night by the time we got our luggage and was on the road. I pushed my Volvo to almost as fast as it could go. I had to see Bella. After only an hour, I pulled into Bella's driveway to see Charlie's cruiser and another black car that reeked of werewolf. I fought the urge to gag. I quickly went up to the door and knocked. A worried looking Charlie answered the door. I tried to read his thoughts, but they were all jumbled and confused.

"Edward," Charlie said while leading me into the house. I expected to see Bella in the living room along with Jacob, Billy, and Charlie but she was no where.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, a little harsher than I intended. Jacob and Billy's cold glare didn't go unnoticed.

"Upstairs," he said. "But--Edward," he said, stopping me in mid step. "She's forgotten almost everything."

"Almost?" I said.

"Everything, but you," he said sadly. I rushed as quickly as I could up to Bella's room. I stopped at her door and knocked quietly. No answer. I pressed my ear against the door and heard a faint heart beat and slow breathing. I cracked the door open to reveal a dark room and a sleeping Bella.

"Edward?" a faint voice called. I rushed quickly and got under the covers with Bella. I encircled my arms around her. Man, she was burning up. A sick looking Bella looked up at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, panicked. She turned around to look at me. She put her hot legs against my cold ones and tried to press against me.

"You feel good," she said. I sat up and took off my shirt and pressed her hot body against mine. She sighed and dug her face into my neck.

"I'm here for you, Bella," I said softly. "What's the matter?" There was a pause and the suspense was killing me.

"I'm dieing."

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUMMMM...**

**Yeah, I'm mean to stop it right there, I agree. : D this is a pretty long chapter. I saw the movie Prom Night, and it completely sucks. Just thought I'd let anyone who wanted to see it. It wasn't scary, whatsoever.**

**I actually intended to update a little sooner in the week, but I forgot. My bad. : D**

**Rock on,**

**-JAM**


	22. Crashing Down

**A/N: Ok, so I decided instead of making you all wait a whole **_**week**_** I'm going to post it sooner. I know I'm starting to slack off a bit, and for that I apologize, but I just have to be in the mood.**

**Also, I'm debating on the ending of this story. One ending will include a lot of hate mail, I'm sure, but it's a good ending. The second will most likely go into being a sequel, but a short one. That one will most likely not get hate mail.**

**: D**

**So, on with the story!**

**Rock on,**

**-JAM**

Chapter 22: Crashing Down

_"I'm dieing."_

EPOV

With those two words my world came to a stop. How could I have let this happen? Why did I go away, instead of staying here with my love? I took in an unnecessary breath.

"...What?" I barely got out. Surely she had to be joking. I looked deep into her sad eyes and saw the truth. My angel was dieing.

"I'm so scared. I can't remember anything. The doctor's say I have a tumor in my brain, which will cause me to keep forgetting until there is nothing left to remember. I don't want to forget you," she said and started to cry. I held her close to me and started humming her lullaby. The sweet tunes sounded off and I could detect the grief in them. "How to function will be one of the last things to go."

"Why do you remember me, and not everyone else?" I asked softly.

"I think it's because I don't want to ever forget you," she replied. I wiped away her freshly fallen tears.

"Do you remember my family?" I asked.

"A little. Every memory involving you I still remember, but some are vaguer than the others," she replied.

"Do you remember that we're...not human?" I asked cautiously. In case she had forgotten, I didn't want to scare her. She nodded her head, and for a second I saw a flash of hope, but it quickly subsided. "What are you thinking about?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Please tell me?" I asked.

"Maybe you could...change me?" she asked quietly. I tensed. I didn't want to change her in case she had any chance of recovering. It would be the very last choice. I looked into her eyes and saw sadness in them. She turned back around, but I still kept her close to my body. I knew what she was probably thinking and I had to change that.

"It's not that I don't want you for eternity, Bella. I would love that so much. If you had any chance of recovering, I would not want to take that away. I just don't want to damn you into this life. You would hate me," I murmured the last part, but it was still loud enough for her to hear it. She turned back around and looked me in the eye.

"I could never hate you," she said quietly. "The doctors say there is no chance. The tumor has grown too big to remove it without killing me. It will just keep growing and growing..." her voice broke and she broke into new sobs. I held her close, and rubbed circles in her back.

"What if once I bit you, I couldn't stop?" I asked after she had calmed down a bit.

"That won't happen. I trust you," she said into my chest.

"You might trust me, but _I_ don't trust me," I said. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. That scent, however, was being dampened from how weak her blood was. I listened to her quiet, slow heartbeat. "Why aren't you in the hospital if this is happening?" I asked with a little anger. How could her family just sit here and watch her in this position?

"There is nothing left for the doctors to do. They said it would be better for me to be in a 'familiar' environment, in case I miraculously got my memory back."

"We should take you to see Carlisle, He'll know what to do," I said. The other doctors weren't as good as Carlisle. She sighed.

"They tried everything. They have no idea what caused the tumor," she said. After a couple of minutes of silence, I spoke again.

"Bella, do you remember James?" I asked quietly. She seemed to be thinking.

"The only thing I see when I think that name is red, evil eyes," she said, clutching to me tighter.

"It's ok, stop thinking about it," I replied.

"Is he a vampire too?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. We laid there in more silence. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, but I didn't care if her saw me in the bed with Bella, even though I also had no shirt on. I pulled the covers up closer to our chins to make Bella a little more comfortable. She sighed in contentment. I heard Charlie opening the door.

"How is she doing?" he asked quietly. I looked down at Bella and noticed she had fallen asleep.

"She just fell asleep," I said quietly

_Don't do anything rash, Charlie, he's the only thing she remembers, who cares if they're in the same bed?_ Charlie thought. I bet it was hard for him not to just rip me out of the bed and send me home. I know he prefers Jacob over me, a fact that doesn't go unnoticed, but at least Bella doesn't.

"Ok then," he said. "Do you need to go home anytime soon?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"No, I called my dad and told him what happened," I replied. "But, I can leave if you want me too," I said only out of courtesy. No force in the world can separate Bella and I now.

"No, no, that's fine. Stay as long as you want," he said disappointedly. He closed the door and I heard him go back down the stairs. The grotesque smell of werewolf had diminished, so I figured Jacob and his father had left sometime after I got here. I sighed, and held a fast asleep Bella in my arms.

**A/N: OK, really short chapter, but this is basically just a chapter explaining what is wrong with Bella. : D**


	23. You're OK

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I think we've established this the last twenty-two chapters... mumbles to self**

**A/N: So, I still am not sure how the ending is going to be. Everyone tells me to go the safe way, but I just don't know. That type of ending is soo predictable. Maybe I'll mix it up a little bit? Who knows?**

**If there is something troubling you, feel free to PM me or just simply submit a review. Oh, and speaking of reviews, I got over a hundred--**_**hundred**_**--reviews for my story just this past weekend! Gasp! You guys rock! And I would like to send a little shout out to Amber is Jasper's Girl for spending her whole Sunday reading my story and reviewing just about **_**every**_** chapter.**

**: D**

**And I realize that a lot of you have reviewed every chapter, and I would like to express my thanks and gratitude. It really means a lot. Towards the last few chapters I'll probably mention you.**

**So, since you all love my story so much (and I still don't understand why, it's not **_**that**_** good) I'm presenting you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Rock on,**

**-JAM**

**P.S.- I strongly recommend you to go watch My Darkest Hour music video by Scary Kids Scaring Kids, even if you've never heard of them, that music video is **_**the funniest**_** music video I have ever watched...but, that's just me.**

Chapter 23: You're OK

BPOV

The next morning I woke up groggy headed. But then again, I'm always groggy headed. I got freaked out and sat up quickly. Where was I? Right--I'm guessing it was my room. I noticed my fever had subsided.

"Are you ok, love?" a sweet, velvet voice asked. I yelped a little bit and turned around to see a very worried-looking Edward sitting up next to me. With no shirt on. I gulped.

"Y-yeah, I just forgot where I was," I said. I crawled into his lap and relaxed against his cool body. So that's the reason my fever was gone. I smiled. "You stayed with me the whole night?" I asked, perplexed. He chuckled lightly.

"Of course. There was no way I'm ever leaving you again," he said seriously.

"What about hunting?" I asked. He seemed to be in deep thought for a couple minutes. He then shrugged. "I'll manage. I now trust myself to be with you for now. The sickness is dampening your mouth-watering smell," he smirked. I smiled, and then it quickly faded.

"You know, even though that happiness brought on this ill-fated sickness, I wouldn't give up the happy time's I've shared with you. I would die a million deaths, just to be with you," I said. His body relaxed and he laid us back down so I was now lying on top of him.

"I'm glad you still remember," he said. "But don't worry, you're not going to die." I looked up at him.

"Edward, I'm dying. There's nothing the doctor's can do about it. Heck, they don't even know what it is," I said. He shook his head.

"Nope, you're going to pull out of this, and never get sick again," I frowned at him. Did he really believe this?

"You need to stop pretending, Edward. This is serious. As much as you don't want to admit it, I-am-dying," I said, tearing up. Why was he acting like this? He was forcing me to speak what I didn't want to think about. He noticed me crying and wiped away the tears. He was in denial.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, love," he said. I stayed silent and we just lay there. Our breaths eventually moved in unison. I was hit with a mind-blowing migraine again. I tried to keep in my moaning, but a small whimper escaped. "What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly. I couldn't really hear him. The pain was drowning everything out. I heard someone scream, and then realized it was me. I rolled off his chest and curled into a little ball and clutched my head tightly. I vaguely remember someone yelling, and being picked up, then everything went black.

_A girl with brunette hair was sitting in the living room with an older, balding man and someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it, and two russet colored people walked in. An older looking man with deep wrinkles in his ancient face and a younger boy who was tall and pretty well built. The girl smiled, out of politeness, and had the urge to look behind him. She looked out and saw something move, then a cry. Confused, she walked out onto the front porch and saw two red eyes glaring back._

_"James..." she whispered._

_"So, your keeper isn't here for the week?" he asked with a menacing smile. She took a step back, but he grabbed her and ran off into the forest._

_"Let me down!" the girl screamed over and over until her throat grew dry. She was thrown on the ground and another person with evil red eyes came into the picture. She had flaming red hair and an evil smirk plastered to her all too perfect face._

_"Ready for a second round?" she asked with a menacing snarl. I shook my head._

_"No, no, no, no," she said repeatedly. She closed her eyes and clutched her head. She just wanted it all to disappear. No new memories popped up yet, so she continually screamed "no" from her hoarse throat, then everything went black._

I woke up to bright fluorescent lighting and on a very uncomfortable bed. I blinked a couple times, and everything came into focus. Edward was sitting as close as he possibly could without being on the bed with a very pained expression. I turned my head to him.

"Edward?" I murmured. I'm not even sure I got the word out. He smiled a faint smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Carlisle came into my room looking at a chart. He looked up at me.

"Bella, you're awake," he exclaimed. He rushed to my side. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't form the words. I looked over at Edward. I could say his name, so why couldn't I speak other words? I could think them, so I should be able to speak them, right?

"I'm...feeling...ok," I finally squeaked after a couple minutes of vain attempts. Carlisle looked worried.

"What happened before you blacked out?" he asked. I tried to think back. The dream came back to haunt me. Was that a memory? I pushed it aside and tried to think before that. The only thing I came up with was I was crying.

"I think I got upset," I said quietly. I saw Edward tense beside me. "Who's Victoria?" I asked. Edward looked at me.

"You...remember?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I had a dream," I whispered.

"Bella, you tell Edward all about your dream," he said and looked at Edward. I saw Edward give a faint nod, and Carlisle left the room.

"There was a girl, who I think was me, just sitting in the living room with Charlie," I began and tried to tell him the details of my dream. Edward seemed deep in thought.

"Do you remember why you were upset, Bella?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"The only thing I remember is crying," I said. He seemed lost at thought again.

"I think you're brain is trying to get rid of all the unbearable memories. If something gets you upset, it simply tries to delete it. Which I assume is what caused the brain tumor," Carlisle said. I jumped slightly. I hadn't heard him reenter. I was studying Edward. Something seemed to click in his brain and he looked at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. It was my fault you got upset. I realize now this is serious. I shouldn't have gone into denial. That night I had gone delusional I think. I kept thinking this was a sick joke played on by Emmett. Now I realize I had just been going crazy at the thought of losing you..." he broke on the last word and hung his head. He reached for my hand and we entwined our fingers. "I'm so sorry," he muttered. I realized he had said "that night" instead of last night.

"Edward, how long have I been out?" I asked cautiously. He brought his head back up and looked me in the eyes.

"A week," he muttered. My mouth dropped in shock. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me. I--" I cut him off.

"It's fine, Edward. You did what any normal person would do if they were in the same circumstance as you," I replied faintly. "I just want to concentrate on being happy, while I have the chance. I mean, I'm already dying, what else is there to lose?" I said, smiling. "Unless..." His eyes immediately darkened.

"That will be the last resort," he replied. I sighed and nodded. Apparently he didn't love me enough to spend eternity with him. I frowned and looked away, trying not to cry.

"Bella..." he looked hesitant. I turned to look at him. "I don't want to waste anymore time I have with you. And I'm completely certain," I stared at him, completely confused. I noticed we were the only one's in the room again. "Bella, will you marry me?" he asked. My heart over filled with joy, but my mind was saying something else. _Married?!_ At age 17? Then I remembered I was dying anyway, and I wanted nothing more than to die with the last name Cullen. He stared at me, his smile diminishing. I realized I hadn't answered yet. I smiled hugely.

"Yes," I breathed out. He smiled hugely and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing a golden band with diamonds in the shape of an oval. The band had smaller diamonds on it. I gasped.

**A/N: SQUEALS WOOOO!! I know this is different than the book, when she was like, "On one condition, blah blah blah" but this is my story, and Bella realizing she is dying so she wants to make the most of it and to be happy. Also, I realize my story is moving fast, but the chapters may be short and stuff, but the time lapse is long.**

**: D**


	24. What and Who?

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: OH EM GEE IS SHE ACTUALLY POSTING A CHAPTER?!**

**...yes...**

**haha yeah well ive had a good response to that author's note and its like someone suddenly lifted off the writer's block! XD**

**so, well, its not completely gone, so if this chapter sucks, im sorry**

**but hey, its better than no chapter!**

**...right?**

**well, anyway, happy reading!**

**-JAM**

Chapter 24: What and Who?

BPOV

My memory has been getting worse. Every day I have to wake up and people have to remind me who they are, who I am, where I am, and how I got there. I still remember Edward but it feels like I'm starting to lose my memories of him too. Sometimes I'll wake up and not remember who he is for a second, but it all comes back, thankfully. I haven't gone back to school yet. I can't even remember how to add two plus two. They've tried hiring me a tutor, but she quickly gave up on me considering I never remember who she is. I still remember how to feed myself and how to move, but sometimes I won't be able to. The doctors say my tumor is growing.

I still remember when Edward proposed two weeks ago. I fingered the ring on my left hand. I felt so young to be getting married, but I figured I would want nothing more than to die with the last name Cullen. I frowned at that thought. I didn't want to die. There would be so many things I would miss out on.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked from next to me. We were sitting in my kitchen waiting for Charlie to finish dinner. I was informed that I had been the one to cook dinner before, and after tasting Charlie's meals, I knew why. Let's just say he isn't the best cook around. "Bella?"

I looked up at my fiancée and remembered he had asked me something. "Uh, what did you say?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. I looked down.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just don't want to die," I replied, a small tear falling out of my eye. Edward frowned and pulled me into his lap.

"There's something else isn't there. Something you're not telling me," he said. I hadn't mentioned to him that I'm starting to forget him because I don't want him to be hurt.

"What would I not tell you?" I lied.

"You know, you were always a bad actress," he said while kissing the top of my head. I sighed.

"Later?" I asked. I didn't want to talk to him about it in front of Charlie. He looked deep into my eyes and I almost spilled my guts then. After what seemed like forever he looked down.

"Later," he said. I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Okay you two, dinner's ready," Charlie said bringing over something semi-edible.

"I think I'll skip dinner again," Edward said. Charlie laughed.

"Of course you are," he replied. I don't remember the day we told Charlie about our engagement. Edward told me it involved a lot of yelling, but Charlie eventually came around. I picked up a fork and tentatively poked a piece of what looked like some kind of meat.

"You know what, I think I am too," I said. I didn't want to pursue it any further. Charlie grunted.

"You have to eat something," he said.

"I'll get some later," I said while standing up and heading to my room. Edward followed. I opened my door and shut it behind Edward, and we went over to my bed. He sat down against the headboard, and I quickly got on his lap.

"It's later, love," he said quietly. I sat up and looked into his eyes and bit my lip.

"I...I think I'm starting to forget..." I said, unsure of how to tell him.

"Forget what?" he asked softly. He looked into my eyes and I felt his cool breath on my face. I felt the tears well up and looked down. Edward's put his finger under my chin and gently coaxed it up.

"...you," I said and felt the first tear fall. Edward froze and his eyes seemed to darken. I burst into tears and pressed my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to him.

"Shh, its okay," he cooed. After the tears subsided I looked at him.

"How could you say that? It's not okay! I don't want to lose you!" I said while pressing myself against him again.

"You won't lose me. I'll always be here for you. And I'll always be here," he said while pointing to my heart. I felt new tears come and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, forever," he responded.

**A/N: okay, super super short chapter, but this is kind of a filler in a way. It's just a chapter to help me move forward, you know?**

**aww she's starting to forget edward...-tear-**

**well reviews are always lovely :D**

**rock on,**

**-JAM**


	25. Sequel?

**Sequel is up and running!**

**Check it out: Nothing To Touch: A Sequel**

**:)**

**-JAM**


End file.
